Poppa John
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: X-Over HP/Rambo What if Harry was raised by Retired SgtMaj John Rambo in the United States and went to school there. Suppose Harry's name comes out of the GoF in 1994 as the 4th Champion. Is the world ready for this Harry, more importantly are you? Rated M for language. Pairings are: Harry/Luna, Neville/Hermione Chapters 1 & 2 Revised 11/27/14
1. Chapter 1

**Poppa John 1**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. The John Rambo and Sam Trautman characters are owned by David Morrell and those he licensed them to. *I changed Rambo's birthday by ten years to fit the Harry Potter time line.* I make no money from using their great characters.**

**If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 200,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**This assumes you have either read the Harry Potter books or seen the eight movies. This is what I would have liked to happen beginning 31 October 1981. THIS IS NOT CANON SO DON'T BITCH ABOUT BIRTHDAYS OR THE OTHER CHANGES I MAKE. If you want canon read the effing books by JKR.**

**Note: Oklahoma's abbreviation is OK and Oklahoma City's abbreviation is OKC. In this story Neville was born on 30 July, Harry on 31 July, Luna on 1 August, and Hermione on 1 July 1980.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**A/N: **I found this on an old notebook computer that I was cleaning things off of to donate it to the American Veterans. It's pretty rough and was my first attempt at writing fiction. The file folder ended up under the test data I used for a Foxpro program. It was by chance I just didn't delete the top folder and everything under it.

**Started: 8 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 24 November 2014 0700 CST**

**Poppa John 1**

**The Baby and The Firebird**

**Friday, 1 November 1981, 0330h **

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey**

The Phoenix known to many as Fawkes sat in a tree across the street from #4 Privet Drive watching Dumbledore and McGonagall discussing the people who lived at #4. Fawkes recognized Dumbledore would not be swayed from leaving young Harry Potter at the worst possible place. Fawkes knew James and Lily Potter didn't want Harry within five miles of this place. He also knew Dumbledore was going against James and Lily's wishes and knew why. This was something the Phoenix could not allow.

Fawkes watched the arrival of Hagrid, the placement of Harry with a letter, and the departure of the three magicals. He dived out of the tree and glided across the street. When his toes touched the handle of the basket that contained Harry, Fawkes flashed away. In less than a minute, he appeared in the master bedroom of 12231 Royal Coach Drive, Yukon, Oklahoma (OK). Fawkes was singing as he arrived, which stopped the man in bed from hexing him and possibly hurting Harry.

The firebird sat the basket on the floor, and flew to the man and landed on his chest. After he settled, Fawkes looked John Rambo in the eyes and passed him visions of what had happened. These visions included words when they were spoken so John knew what was going on. When Fawkes finished John knew that both James and Lily Potter were dead and he would need to raise Harry. Rambo asked the Firebird to bring him Sirius Black. Fawkes flew up, trilled, and flashed away. While John got dressed and checked Harry, he figured Sirius would be put out about coming to the USA. Less than ten minutes after Fawkes left a very pissed-off Sirius Orion Black arrived via Firebird.

"Damn it Fawkes I need to find Peter," Sirius grumbled and the Firebird let him fall, about eight feet from the floor. Sirius didn't have enough time to cushion his fall so John silenced him so he couldn't wake Harry up.

In a voice laced in ice, John answered for Fawkes. "Actually, you need to take care of Harry while I stop Dumbledore from sealing the Potter Wills. Sirius you promised James, Lily, and me that you would help me raise Harry if anything happened to them. Peter Pettigrew can be taken care of later. Now watch Harry while I go see Ragnok. Oh, while I'm gone remove the tracking charms from Harry, the letter, and your boots and robes then read the letter left with Harry."

John silently disappeared from the bedroom and appeared in the apparation area for Gringotts Oklahoma City VIP customers. The fact that it was 2210h meant nothing since the bank was open 24/7. John was well-known and asking to speak to the Goblin King wasn't unusual for him. Five minutes after asking John was sent through a portal that exited near Ragnok's office in London. Ragnok's son Hawkclaw escorted John into his father's office.

Before John could bow, or say anything, Ragnok asked as a statement. "Tell me that you have Harry safe in the USA."

John smiled and replied, "Harry and Sirius are safe in my home. The traitor Peter Pettigrew apparently escaped, and Sirius was looking for him when I asked Fawkes to bring the mutt to me."

"Good," The goblin leader responded adding, "I guess you're here to get the Potter Wills executed and read as soon as possible."

John nodded at his long-time friend and answered, "Yes, but I expect Dumbledore will try to seal the Wills. He took Harry to the Dursleys after witnessing their Wills. Apparently, he has some grand plan for Harry and believes only Harry can kill Voldemort. James told me the prophecy and it's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've heard in years."

"Since Harry had contact with Voldemort, bring him to our healers so we can check him out." Hawkclaw suggested.

"That's a good idea thank you," John responded thanking the chief of the goblin guards.

Fifteen minutes later the paperwork was filed and signed by the Executor of the Potter wills. Dumbledore was cut off at the knees but would still have a lot to answer for. John requested that all Potter property be sent to the family vault and the inventory show who had the returned items. He also requested that the goblins take care of James and Lily's bodies and arrange a funeral for 1300h on Tuesday 5 November, in Godric's Hollow. The goblins agreed, Ragnok and Hawkclaw knew John Rambo and Dumbledore had no use for each other. Hate was probably too strong of a word to describe their thoughts about the other.

John once stated that, "I have absolutely no feelings about Dumbledore and wouldn't walk three feet to piss on him or his grave. He doesn't believe in justice for the victims or punishing the guilty, only in redeeming those with no conscience."

Dumbledore said, "Rambo is nothing more than a killer who gives no one a chance to redeem themselves. Everyone deserves the chance to change their ways."

John left certified copies of the letters that named him the Executor of James and Lily's Wills. The letters also named Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. He also gave Ragnok a copy of the letter saying the Potters wanted Harry to attend the best schools, and that may not be Hogwarts.

In a separate letter, they named Severus Snape as the one who reported part of the prophecy to Voldemort and set him on the path to their deaths. That letter also named John as Harry's primary guardian and the Executor of their Wills. It named Sirius as Harry's godfather and stated when he had taken the oath. It also specified that Sirius was to have input into Harry's growing up and schooling.

That letter went as a certified copy, certified by Ragnok, to the Daily Prophet, Quibbler, and International Press. Ragnok sent one to the Wizard Wireless Network News Room as well. The meeting and paperwork took John about an hour from the time he left Yukon until he returned. Over a glass of Firewhiskey, while Harry was being watched by an elf named Dolly, John told Sirius what he had done.

Sirius passed the letter to John, who read how Dumbledore wanted Harry beat down mentally but not physically abused. It explained the wards that would protect them as long as Harry called #4 Privet Drive home, and he was under seventeen.

Sirius sighed saying, "I can't believe we were fooled by that old man for so long. Thank Merlin that Lily caught on to what he was doing and proved to James that Dumbledore had placed loyalty and compulsion charms on him. Her using runes on James' back put a stop to that shit and warned James when Albus tried to add to his charms."

John nodded in agreement that they had been fooled replying, "The old goat didn't like me. He tried Legilimency and charms on me and I threw them in his face then asked him if he really wanted me to scalp him. Of course then I had to explain what I meant. I shocked the shit out of him when I knocked him out and cut off part of his beard to prove I could scalp his ass if I so desired. I told him as a sorcerer he had no chance against a battle mage."

Sirius perked up and interjected, "You know you promised to tell us your story, and I still haven't heard it."

John sighed, "My niece Dorothea, who we call Dottie, will be here tomorrow to take care of Harry. She and my mother live at the Farm and there is a portal between here and there. Once she gets here you, and I can talk and decide what you want to do. Dottie is 17 and has a good head on her shoulders. She received ten ICW NEWTs and decided she wants to be a healer. When it comes to her, I suggest you keep in mind her uncle is a battle mage that has been known to skin assholes alive. My friends think I'm one bad son of a bitch, and Sirius they don't know anything about me."

Sirius agreed and John showed him to the guest room, and they both went to bed. John glanced at the clock, and it was 2305h in Yukon and 0505h in London. He set his mental alarm for 0530h knowing that Dolly would take care of Harry. He thought _perhaps I should call Tina to take care of Harry since he knows her._

oooOOOooo

**Gringotts London - 1300h **

Dumbledore entered Gringotts as if he owned the place and demanded to see Chief Ragnok. The teller sent for Hawkclaw, who escorted Dumbledore to a conference room. It contained four guards and nothing but a conference table for twelve with straight back wooden chairs with no cushions for seats.

"Chief Ragnok will arrive when he finishes what he is doing," Hawkclaw stated in a no-nonsense gravel voice, then left the room.

Dumbledore noticed the four guards remained and knew it wouldn't be long until Ragnok arrived. However, he was wrong Ragnok was reading the Extra Editions of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. They both announced the deaths of James, Lily, and Voldemort along with the fact that the Potter Wills would be read at 0900h on Saturday, 16 November 1981. Both publications stated that those who were mentioned in the Wills would be notified by owl. Those not notified and the press would not be allowed at the readings.

At 1522h, Ragnok arrived at the conference room in time to hear one of the guards tell Dumbledore, "If you are not here when Ragnok Dragonkiller arrives you will have missed the opportunity to meet with him."

"I need to relieve myself, and the Potter account manager can take care of my needs." Dumbledore nearly shouted.

"Ragnok Dragonkiller is the Potter Account Manager. Leave if you wish, that is your choice, but you have been warned." The guard stated fiercely.

Hawkclaw opened the door and escorted Ragnok into the room with four more guards following them. Dumbledore noticed that two of the trailing guards were archers with arrows notched but bows weren't drawn.

"I am Ragnok Dragonkiller, Chief of the Goblin Nation. What do you want Chief Warlock," Ragnok asked, his voice dripping in ice.

"I want the Potter Wills sealed until Harry comes of age, and I will have the Wizengamot seal the copies at the Ministry. I will act as young Harry's guardian, so I will need access to the Potter vaults." Dumbledore replied. If asked later Dumbledore would admit that it looked like Ragnok smiled while Hawkclaw sniggered although it was quick and nearly undetectable. He was right, both goblins fought hard not to laugh at the old man.

Ragnok turned to Hawkclaw and said, "Lock down all Dumbledore vaults for attempted line theft. When that is done, recall all Potter items and note who held them. Charge the holder three times the value of the item as rent, unless they can show cause not to do so."

Ragnok then looked at the four guards who came with him. The archers now had their bows drawn to three-fourth of full-draw. "Escort the Chief Warlock to the lowest holding cell until his trial."

The Goblin Chief then turned to Dumbledore. "Place your wand on the table and step back with your hands behind your back or my guards will take your head or put an arrow in it. You and I both know that John Rambo is Harry's guardian as per the Potter Wills we witnessed. Therefore, what you tried is attempted line theft. While you may wish to be tried by the Wizengamot you attempted the theft in goblin territory."

Dumbledore reached for his wand while mentally calling Fawkes. He noticed that the archers both drew the arrows to the bows full-draw position, and from less than ten feet neither could miss. He sighed and slowly drew his wand and placed it on the table. Then did the same thing for his spare, knowing he would be caught with it and punished.

Ragnok's voice contained no sympathy, and was all business when he told Dumbledore, "The Ministry and your Deputy will be informed of what happened. Your holding cell has a shower, and what you call a water closet, I will call the full council. This coming Monday is the soonest they can convene."

Dumbledore knew that Monday was the best he could hope for. He had to come to Gringotts to get the trust vault key and Wills sealed here before he had a chance to do it at the Ministry. He totally forgot that Ragnok had witnessed the Wills. The old man thought, _at least Harry is with his aunt and uncle._

**Yukon, OK (0730h, 1330h GMT)**

John and Sirius had finished breakfast and called Tina. Both were surprised she heard them from the UK. She agreed to take care of Harry, John, Sirius, and the house. After breakfast they sat in the living room with classical music on John's stereo turned down low.

John's story;

"Sirius for it to make sense you need to read about the history of this country in the 1800 and early 1900's. My great-great-grandfathers were Mangas Coloradas and Cheis also known as Cochise. Both were Apache Chiefs that led their people in battle and were successful against the US Army before, during, and after the Civil War. These men were fierce fighters and are still recognized as such today. They fought a guerrilla war and were constantly grossly outnumbered

Cochise's youngest son Naiche took a second wife named Kathrine who was captured at age six. While Kathrine was white, she was also raised as a full Chiricahua Apache. The union produced a son they named Mangas III who married Nana-tha and had a daughter Dahteste. Dahteste married a half-breed Chiricahua named Jason Rambo, whose father was white.

On 7 June 1937, I was born to Dahteste and Jason Rambo in Bowie Arizona. My full name is John Cochise Rambo and I'm three-fourths Apache. When I was young my magic was recognized early, and I was in training to become a Spirit Warrior Mage. However, dad and mom didn't care for the schooling near Bowie so we moved to Apache, OK. Dad took a job building houses and ended up with his own business. I went back to Arizona during the summers for training by descendants of the old ones both Apache and Anasazi.

By nature I'm stubborn and don't take being pushed very well. I learned to fight with fists and body, weapons, and magic. Being a fighter and stubborn is not a good combination and after high school I got crossways with the Indian Agent at Ft. Sill. He called me a fucking redskin and I knocked him on his ass. Since he was the law, he suggested I do a tour in the Army and learn some discipline.

Faced with the Army or jail, I chose the Army, which turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Sirius I don't talk about what I did while in Vietnam or other combat zones. But, I hold the Congressional Medal of Honor, three Silver Stars, and six Purple Hearts. The Congressional Medal of Honor and Silver Stars are for valor in combat, and the Purple Hearts are for being wounded.

I got lucky and relieved a North Vietnamese mage of his Time-Turner, some good intelligence, and his head. The information led me to high-jacking a few payroll convoys. Over a two year period I relieved them of over twenty five tons of gold. It cost me over a ton of gold to get the rest to Gringotts in Bangkok, but it was worth it. That set me up financially so I let Hawkclaw invest it, and he has done well for both of us. After 'Nam I taught Rangers and did special assignments with a super-secret group. Most of my missions are just me, since supposedly I don't play well with others.

I stayed in the Army from '55 to early '78 and retired a Sergeant Major. After that, I started my own troubleshooting service as a mercenary and hit wizard. As you know, I was invited to Great Britain by the Department of Mystery and arrived in March of '79. What you might not know is that I was also invited by MI-5 and received a Letter of Commission from Her Majesty."

John took a break, and both men went to the bathroom and Sirius poured himself tea and John coffee. They checked on Harry, who was being entertained by Dottie, Tina, and Dolly. When they returned to their seats, John handed Sirius a piece of parchment that read:

****From:** wiki/Commission_(document)#United_Kingdom******

_**Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, Lord High Admiral.**_

_To our Trusty and Well Beloved _**John Cochise Rambo**_ Greeting:_

_We, reposing especial Trust and Confidence in your Loyalty, Courage, and good Conduct, do by these Presents Constitute and Appoint you to be an Officer in United Kingdom Special Forces from the _**Tenth**_ day of _**April**__**1981**_ You are therefore carefully and diligently to discharge your Duty as such in the Rank of _**Major**_ or in such other Rank as We may from time to time hereafter be pleased to promote you to, of which a notification will be made in the London Gazette, and you are in such manner on such occasions as may be prescribed by Us to exercise and well discipline in their duties such officers, men and women as may be placed under your orders from time to time and use your best endeavours to keep them in good order and discipline._

_And We do hereby Command them to Obey you as their superior Officer and you to observe and follow such Orders and Directions as from time to time you shall receive from Us, or any superior Officer, according to the Rules and Discipline of War, in pursuance of the Trust hereby reposed in you._

_Given at Our Court, at Saint James's the _**Tenth**_ day of _**April 1981**_ in the _**Twenty Ninth**_ Year of Our Reign_

_By Her Majesty's Command_

_Elizabeth R_

_Brigadier John Peter Barry Condliffe Watts_

_Colonel Sir Peter Edgar de la Cour de la Billière_

After giving Sirius time to look over the document John continued his story.

"I knew this was a form letter Her Majesty used to commission officers in the British Armed Forces. Colonel De la Cour informed me that it made my actions legal and assigned me as part of MI-5W. I knew a bit about the laws in Great Britain concerning carrying guns. My commission gave me the right to carry and use my guns and other normally banned weapons within the United Kingdom. The MI-5W Division was about sixty percent magical including both witches and wizards.

MI-5W and the Royal Family looked at Death Eaters as the terrorists they were. The dark mark the Death Eaters were so proud of was a ticket to death if caught by MI-5W. Many of the agents had family and/or friends killed by these low life bastards. I was on a mission when I met you and James. As you know, I became part of the little band of misfits in Dumbasses order. You also know Dumbles didn't like me much…"

Sirius broke in laughing, "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. We had to listen how you were nothing but a killer with no regard for life. The fact you killed nothing but marked Death Eaters fell on deaf ears. Those people could be redeemed according to Albus the Great and you were killing off old families. Of course, he never mentioned that's exactly what the Death Eaters were doing. Your having a commission from Her Majesty sheds light on a lot of things you did back then."

John sniggered then continued, "You can't redeem the unredeemable and the Death Eaters don't want redemption they want power. What pissed the old man off was the fact and outsider was doing better than he was. Of course, my being paid a bounty by both the Ministry and the Muggles would have had his ass really in the air. I got ₲500 for the mutts and ₲1000 for Inner Circle Death Eaters, then got £25,000 and £50,000 from MI-5 for the same people.

I think I got 207 mutts and 16 Inner Circle. Made for a good payday when I cashed out. I got ₲103,500 for the lower level Death Eaters and ₲16,000 for the Inner Circle, which converted to £5,975,000 from your Ministry. (The total was twice that so John made close to £12 million or $18 million in less than two years.).

Sirius' eyebrows tried to reach his hair line, "Damn John that's nearly £12 million and knowing you I doubt you paid much in taxes."

John laughed out loud this time, "Actually I paid about five percent then dumped it into a retirement fund. Ragnok and Hawkclaw say I'm good for business and as a Goblin Friend I get the best rates."

Sirius nodded and asked, "Did you know Dumbledore tried to get the Wizengamot to ban you from Great Britain and not pay the bounties?"

John's eyes hardened and his voice got cold as he replied, "I know. He got slapped down by Croaker, the Wizengamot, and Her Majesty. It cost him the chance to be the Queen's Wizard for Great Britain. He'd be pissed if he knew I'm her wizard for North America. I doubt that he told anyone I knocked him on his ass, and took part of his beard. I threatened to scalp his ass and take his head. But I did leave for a break and so that I didn't end up killing the old man."

Sirius sipped his tea and chuckled, "He was really pissed about the threat to take his head. He kept mumbling about the audacity of threatening a Grand Sorcerer and leader of the light. He kept trying to get James and Lily to change their Wills to exclude you. James let him know that if anything changed Ragnok had instructions to charge him with line theft."

Pausing as if thinking of something Sirius then continued, "James and Lily made and unbreakable vow to only change their Wills in Ragnok's presence. Needless to say Dumbledore left the cottage enraged and that was the last time we saw him."

John laughed out loud and stated, "Grand Sorcerer is a title he gave himself. He's too proud to see where he fits in the pecking order because he don't make the top twenty-five. If he checked, he would know that I'm in the top five. The most powerful Arch Mage is probably Takeo Okada of Osaka Japan. As far as respect goes, Dumbledore may be respected in Britain but not elsewhere, not even on the Continent of Europe. He's a show off and not much else. The ICW does what the majority votes for, and Dumbledore's words hold very little sway with the majority of its members."

"Ok, I can see that, but out of curiosity what are you ranked at?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a seventh level of seven levels Battle Mage. However, I'm also known as a Spirit Warrior in the Native American tribes. Sirius these titles and fifty cents will get me a cup of coffee in most places. Men have to compare things from the size of our peckers to the amount of strength or power we have. It seems that we are born to make those comparisons. While Dumbledore can't apparage through anti-apparation wards I can," John admitted with a grin.

"Are you saying that the rankings don't matter?" Sirius questioned his demeanor showing he was confused.

"Not really as they tell you what you're up against. But a lucky shot, a shot in the back or any number of other things including overconfidence can take you down." John admitted.

Sirius jumped up and said, "Shit! John we need to warn the Longbottoms since that damn prophecy Snape told Voldemort about could have referred to Neville. The Death Eaters will be after them and if one Fidelius was busted theirs can be also."

John called Dolly and told her that he and Sirius were leaving for a while. She said they would be all right and Harry was having fun playing with a stuffed black dog, stag, and wolf. John realized that Tina had brought his favorite toys from either the cottage or Potter Manor. John took Sirius to Gringotts OKC and they took the portal to London. Once there John let Sirius lead him to the Longbottoms.

**Longbottom Cottage**

While they were having tea with Frank and Alice, the wards pinged announcing a breach. John disappeared from the table and returned less than two minutes later.

John hadn't broken a sweat and informed the group, "Frank I have the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior incapacitated on your lawn. Let's finish our tea, and then we can take them to Croaker. Barty Senior should be so proud for raising a Death Eater bastard. Not a bad trip, I got to visit friends and take out some mutts while making a few Galleons."

Frank replied, "I'm surprised Barty hasn't rounded them up. I know Moody is working overtime bringing them in."

Sirius laughed adding, "Crouch wants them before John kills them and the Ministry has to pay their bounty."

They were interrupted by an owl carrying the Daily Prophet. Frank opened it on the table so they could read the headlines.

_**Lord and Lady Potter dead - young Harry missing**_

_**Investigation indicates Lord Potter protected Harry with a runic ward while Lady Potter used an old magic charm to supplement his work**_

_**Gringotts says Harry Potter is in a safe location be well cared for**_

_**Mage John Rambo is Harry's guardian and Executor of Potter Wills according to Gringotts**_

_**Her Majesty announces Rambo temporarily appointed as Queen's Wizard for Great Britain and North America**_

What they found unusual was that there was nothing mentioned about Dumbledore, and the old man hadn't contributed anything. John offered the Longbottoms a place to stay in the USA, and they agreed to think about it. Sirius let them know he was going to stay in the US to be near Harry, and because he didn't trust Dumbledore. That more than anything got Frank and Alice thinking about relocating to North America.

John, Sirius, and Frank showed up at the Ministry with the three Lestranges and Crouch Junior They ignored the guard, and took their prisoners straight to the DoM and turned them over to Croaker. Bellatrix Lestrange lost her right arm from between shoulder and elbow. The three males were also in rough shape, but then John played for keeps. Crouch Senior came charging in wanting to know what John was doing at the Ministry.

John's aura flared, and his battle armor showed then he answered in a tone that left no doubt his feelings about Crouch. "As the Queen's Wizard, what I'm doing is none of your fucking business asshole. I suggest you watch your mouth around me, or you won't like what I do. Oh, and it's nice to know that such an upstanding family such as the Crouches can produce a near top tier Death Eater. That ought to give the press and your political enemies something to talk about over tea Barty. I just brought your boy and the Lestranges in for their bounty. Unfortunately for the world they will live, but not quite as whole as they were before meeting me."

Crouch raged, "**MY SON IS NOT A DEATH EATER**!"

John laughed in his face, "Bullshit asshole. He carries the mark, and he was in the process of attacking the Longbottoms with the Lestranges when I took him out. He'll find it hard to escape Azkaban without his right hand and leg from the knee down. Based on his power level I assume the Crouches like some other pureblood bigots are inbred. That's probably why he had to be part of a pack to attack a young couple and a baby. Crouch if you draw that wand, I'll kill you."

John's last words were said in a voice that caused the others in the room to shudder and back away. Barty Crouch Senior knew he was a breath away from death, and put his arms at this side and his hands where they could be seen. He was forced to admit his son was a Death Eater after observing his interrogation by Croaker. He knew he had no choice but to resign as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His chance of becoming Minister was now zero. He would end up as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which was quite a step down. John was surprised that all four Death Eaters were Inner Circle, Crouch Junior's rank surprised them.

**Gringotts**

After being told to contact Hawkclaw if he wanted to move his family to America, Frank went home and John took Sirius to Gringotts. John took his Ministry bank draft to a teller then met with Hawkclaw. The goblin told them about Dumbledore trying to seal the Wills and demanding access to the Potter vaults.

John got a gleam in his eyes and suggested, "Hawkclaw, tell me to fuck off if you want to, but if it were me, I would show the old bastard the evidence you have against him. Tell the goat fucker as long as he stays out of Harry's life, resigns from the ICW and Wizengamot you'll not go public. Tell him you can keep me from charging him with line theft and outright theft of property. I'll agree to let the asshole remain at Hogwarts if he'll vow to leave Harry alone."

"While you might talk like gutter trash you do make sense for a wizard," Hawkclaw conceded and Sirius sniggered.

Without skipping a bear John admitted, "Yes, well I don't often deal with the high-society types. I spent years dealing with men who got their points across more often than not by using four-letter words. Unless you have something else I think we're done here until the funeral and then the will reading. Oh, tell dumbass that showing up at the funeral means he broke the deal because Harry may be there."

"Be sure to take Harry to our healers for a check-up and to establish you're being a responsible guardian. Oh, I almost forgot Her Majesty wants a portal between here and your home, so we'll need to know where you want it located." Hawkclaw reminded the two wizards.

"Wherever is most convenient for you. It doesn't matter to me as I put them up and take them down several times a year," John replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Poppa John 2**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer and how I write money and time information. **

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**Started: 10 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 24 November 2014 0756 CST**

**Poppa John 2**

**Settling in Yukon, OK**

After shaking hands and sending their regards to Ragnok, the two wizards departed for Yukon, OK. After arriving, John took Sirius to what he called 'the Farm' but was more of a ranch.

In the 1960s, John had Hawkclaw buy some land northwest of OKC, and he ended up with 3200 acres or five square miles. John raised wheat, hay, and cattle on the land. His foreman and farmhands were thought to be the owners because his house was under a Fidelius Charm and had muggle repelling wards among others. The main house was huge by some standards since it had nine bedrooms and ten bathrooms plus three half baths. The farm hands homes were scattered around so it appeared as several small farms rather than one large one.

When asked about the number of bathrooms he would reply, "My mother wanted that many." Dahteste, or Tessie as she was called, typically got her way with her son. Sixteen years after John returned from Vietnam she was still using the fact she was told he was dead to get her way with him. John swore his mother was the reason he never married. Of course, in private among friends he admitted that he wouldn't marry while he led a dangerous life.

When Sirius heard about Dahteste being told John was dead, he had to hear that story. John told Sirius he had two official tours to Vietnam. He won a Silver Star and two Purple Hearts on his first tour. During his second tour, 1965 – 66, he was captured after a firefight that caused his commander to assume he was dead. John earned the Congressional Medal for his actions during the firefight, and it was awarded posthumously to his mother. One of the survivors swore he saw John fall on an incoming mortar round and save several troops. A fourteen months later John showed up at Takhli Royal Air Force Base, Thailand with four other US prisoners of war causing quite the stir.

In the end, John decided to put permanent portals at both places. Once Sirius learned to fade, assuming that he could, they wouldn't really need a portal anyway. John could also secure the portals easier than the floo and portals were damn sure cleaner. With portals installed between the houses, one house was an extension of the other.

Harry knew John as 'Unca Jon' and Sirius as 'Padfoo' so it was up to the two men to convince the fifteen month-old child his parents were gone to heaven. Dottie was old enough to have been a friend of Lily's and Harry began to look at her as mama. When he said, "mama," she replied "Auntie Dottie." Harry couldn't understand his parents were gone but would quit calling Dottie 'mama' after a few weeks.

While John and Sirius attended the funerals, Dottie and Tessie kept Harry at Gringotts for a medical exam by Ragnok's healer. John and Sirius drew a lot of dirty looks at the funeral but no one said anything to them except the Longbottoms, who they sat with.

When they arrived at the bank after the service, Ragnok handed John a letter from Her Majesty announcing his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel (Lt Col). A second letter of commission made him the Queen's Wizard for North America and Interim Queen's Wizard for the UK. John wasn't as happy about it as Ragnok was.

Ragnok saw it as sticking it to the British Ministry and Dumbledore in particular. He took great delight in forwarding the commission to the Minister, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Chief Warlock. He especially liked reminding them that the Queen's Wizard could strip their magic if he thought it was justified.

"John, Sirius the good news is that after removing a piece of Voldemort soul from Harry, he is in great shape. The scar is almost totally gone. Apparently, James bound the little tyke's magic so you'll need to remove it, by the time he turns five…"

John interrupted Ragnok, "Please remove it now. We can child proof the house and farm if it becomes necessary. Lily got irritated because Harry kept summoning his broom and chasing the cat while flying it. I think if they had been at the manor rather than the cottage she could have walked around outside more and not ended up with cabin fever."

Ragnok sent a message to Gringotts Hospital Wing and continued, "Snape came in to get money and found his vault was locked down. He drew his wand and is now shoveling dragon dung for the next twenty-five to thirty years. We think of him as an accessory to the murder of the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House. He admitted under truth serum that he gave the prophecy to Voldemort but didn't know the dark lord would go after Harry. He stated he tied to save Lily but was glad James was dead and wished the same for Harry."

Ragnok, Hawkclaw, John and Sirius agreed that it was time to question Dumbledore. They could use the attempted theft to keep him from the will reading if the desired. Goblins did things on their time schedule not that of the wizards.

Madam Bones replaced Crouch Senior as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so they requested her presence. Minister Bagnold decided not to retire as many had thought she would. Upon receiving a letter from Rambo telling her that all suspected Death Eaters would be tried using truth serum provided by Gringotts, she wasn't sure she made the right decision.

John sent those from Yukon home before noon their time telling them Sirius would be along soon. Tessie and Dottie had bought Harry new clothes so John stopped by the cottage with Sirius and got his clothes and toys that were there. John put the Fidelius back up with himself as the secret keeper.

He found out later that the Potter elves had protected the property and now recognized Harry as their master. It was funny because they were free to leave and drew a salary. Tina was the head elf, and her second was Matt. Tina would take care of Harry while Matt would oversee the Potter properties and report to Tina. At one hundred sixty three, Tina was middle aged for an elf, while Matt was eighty years younger.

Things settled into a routine. Harry played with the men when they were home and the women daily including Tina, who became the little mother. He grew up with Tina as his nanny, so he was dependent on her for his bath and food. For playing, he migrated mostly to Sirius and John. However, for learning he went to Dottie and Tessie. The adults held counsel and decided they would take Harry to the will reading, but he would be held by Tina. Tina was instructed to take Harry to the Farm if any trouble developed.

**Dumbledore's Questioning**

After lunch John, followed Hawkclaw into the Council Chamber where the Goblins held court. The children and other adults were in Yukon with Tessie, Dottie, and the elves.

Ragnok stood and looked at the Rambo and Dumbledore, "In this room, the rules are simple. You will not shout out if you have something to say or a question you will stand silently until you are recognized. There are wards in the room that ensure everyone tells the truth, the whole truth. These wards were offered to your Wizengamot at cost, and the offer was rebuffed."

John stood and waited until Ragnok recognized him by asking, "Queen's Wizard do you have a question?"

John bowed and replied, "Actually a statement sir. If you install the wards in the courtrooms the Wizengamot will pay for them, or I'll strip them of their magic and find others to sit on that body."

Ragnok nodded saying, "It will be done."

John took his seat drawing a dirty look from Dumbledore.

Ragnok looked at the old man with distrain. "Dumbledore you are charged with attempted line theft and theft of items from a Most Ancient Noble House. The items are valued in excess of ₲100,000 making both charges capital crimes. Normally, we would not be involved in such as this. However, the victim is a Goblin Friend, and you tried to make us your accomplice. Do you understand the charges? That question requires only a yes or no answer."

Dumbledore seemed to struggle but said, "Yes I understand."

** H = Hawkclaw asking D = Dumbledore responding

Hawkclaw stood and took over the questioning.

H "What is your full name?"

D "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

H "Did you witness Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's Wills?"

D "I did witness them but disagreed with some of their wishes."

H "Did you enter the bank and demand that we seal the Potter Will and state that you would be young Harry James Potter's guardian?"

D "I did."

H "Was this in line with the wishes of Lord and Lady Potter?"

D "No, but it was for the Greater Good that it be done as I asked."

H "Whose greater good are you referring to?"

D "Mine"

H "Who would you have asked to raise Harry if not those that Lord and Lady Potter designated."

D "Petunia Dursley Lily's sister would raise Harry. She and her husband hate magic and would beat him down so that he looked at me as a savior and gave me what I wanted."

H "What do you want from a child?"

D "His fortune since according to prophecy he must die by Voldemort's so Voldemort can be killed by me."

H "You just admitted to attempted line theft, and you attempted to make the Chief of the Goblin Nation, the Goblin Nation, and me your accomplice. I could make a case that you admitted to planning the murder of the Heir to a Most Ancient Noble House."

D "No one would need to know and I would have split the Potter fortune with you."

John looked around at the goblins and saw shock, repulsion, and then outrage. The old man had just sealed his fate, and Hawkclaw wasn't done yet.

H "Did James Potter loan you a Pensieve, Cloak, and one hundred twenty three books, some of which are irreplaceable?"

D "Yes"

H "Did you understand that these items were loaned, and were to be returned?"

D "I did"

H "Did James ask you on several occasions to return the items?"

D "He did"

H "Did you return the items?"

D "No"

H "Why not, to not do so makes you a thief and stealing heirlooms from a Most Ancient Noble House."

D "I knew Severus Snape told Voldemort the prophecy and that the Potters would be killed. Those items would do me more good than them, and even if Harry lived he wouldn't know about them."

H "Are you saying you intended to steal them when you borrowed them?"

D "Yes"

Hawkclaw turned to the Council stating, "I have no more questions for this admitted thief. I recommend a sentence of fifty years shoveling dragon dung then life in the mines… Please keep in mind that he tried to make us his accomplice as you consider his fate."

Ragnok called for a vote and everyone in the room, including the wizards, held their hand up to vote for guilty. Most of Dumbledore's fortune was given to Harry in restitution.

Ragnok looked Dumbledore and said, "I really want to escort you to the dragon pens myself. However, with the approval of the Queen's Wizard, I will offer you a onetime deal. Your acceptance of that deal will be in the form of an unbreakable vow. It will be worded such that you will not do anything that puts Harry in harm's way. You will have no contact with him until he reaches his adulthood and he initiates the contact. Should you break the vow not only will you die, but also the recordings of this trial will be released to the local and international press.

The deal is one - you resign as Chief Warlock and from the Wizengamot. Two - you resign as Chief Mugwump and from the ICW. Three - you have no contact in any form with Harry James Potter, unless he initiates it. If you have any Potter property that was not recalled you will return it within the next twenty-four hours. You have ten minutes to decide to accept the deal or be escorted to the dragon pens."

Dumbledore knew his grand plan of controlling Harry and gaining the Potter fortune and properties was dead. He glanced and saw the copy of the Letter of Commission Her Majesty had signed. One of the reasons Dumbledore feared Charlus Potter was his ability as Queen's Wizard to strip magic from those he found unworthy.

Dumbledore sighed and looked beaten but stated, "I accept the deal and will make the vow."

Ragnok acted as the binder for the unbreakable vow. After the vow, he handed Dumbledore his spare wand and John took him to the Ministry, so he could call an emergency Wizengamot meeting for the next day.

John's parting words were, "don't forget as Harry's guardian, I can recall all Potter property and trace it back to who held it last. I would rather you had refused Ragnok's offer, but he seems to think you can be redeemed. You know Albus that I think redemption should be left to the Maker."

With that said, John simply disappeared. Dumbledore did call for an emergency meeting then went to Hogwarts and returned three portraits, which was the last of the Potter possessions that he had taken.

**Wizengamot meeting - 6 November 1981**

Dumbledore called the meeting to order, introduced John as the Queen's Wizard then resigned and set in the gallery.

John looked around the room and stated, "Yesterday I made a decision on having the goblins install truth wards in all courtrooms, including this chamber. I will not make others unless it becomes necessary. I detected that many of you wanted the wards, but were stopped by the pureblood bigots. You need a new Chief Warlock or Chief Witch, and I suggest Madam Longbottom."

"If a Voldemort sympathizer is elected, they will be dead that night. You have a week to get the Death Eaters off the street before I start hunting again. Clean up your Ministry or Her Majesty will ask me to step in, and you really don't want that. The truth is neither do I, since I'm a warrior not a politician." John stated as he looked over the members.

Bagnold asked, "Where will Harry be raised?"

John turned the room cold with his aura and responded, "That is no concern of yours, the Ministry, or the press. He will be taken care of in the manner James and Lily wanted. He will go to the best schools as per their wishes. Now I suggest you get to the business of selecting a new Chief Warlock."

John would have enjoyed seeing the shock on their faces as he simply disappeared. He performed no wand movement, said nothing, didn't turn, he just was there then he was gone.

**16 November 1981 - The Will readings**

John, Sirius, Harry, and Tina arrived at Gringotts a 0830h and met with Ragnok and Hawkclaw. It was agreed that John would start the process and turn the actual reading over to Hawkclaw. Their main discussion was if they should keep Dumbledore out of the process since he stole from the House of Potter. They decided he would be silenced unless there was a reason for him to speak. Madam Bones was there representing the Ministry since the Potters headed a Most Ancient Noble House.

At 0850h, they entered the conference room where the Wills would be read. John, Ragnok, and Hawkclaw were seated on a dais, which put them about a foot higher than the conference table. Harry and Tina was in an area where they could be seen but not heard. The Longbottoms, including Augusta and Neville entered followed by the Lovegoods with Luna. Neville and Luna were put with Harry, so they could play while the adults took care of business. Dumbledore was let in and sat in a corner near one of the guards. Remus Lupin came in and ruffled Harry, Luna, and Neville's hair, and then nodded to those on the dais on the way to his seat. Tina told him he would see his 'Unca Mooey' in a while the adults had business right now.

John stood and looked at those in the room some of which he didn't recognize. He stated, "For those who don't know me, I am Lt Col John Cochise Rambo an officer in Her Majesty Service. In addition, I am the Queen's Wizard for both the UK and North America. As such, I represent her and have the power to act in her stead in the wizard world.

As per the instructions of Lord and Lady Potter, I am the Executor of their Wills and Harry James Potter's designated guardian. At this time, I turn the Will reading over to the Potter Account Manager Hawkclaw. For those of you, who don't like the fact I'm an American I suggest you take it up with Her Majesty. If you survive and still have a problem come see me."

As Hawkclaw stood, John sat down and kept a neutral look as he observed the room. Hawkclaw read James' Will and made the disbursements called for except those to Lily. He did the same for Lily's Will. Both wills named John as Harry's guardian, and both task him with seeing that Harry had the best possible education. The Wills also stated the desire that Sirius, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, the Longbottoms, and Lovegoods be part of Harry's life.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, John, the Lovegoods, and Longbottoms each received ₲10,000 from each Will. Peter's would not be paid as his actions led to the Potters' deaths. In addition, John received ₲25 per month to support Harry. Harry would get the rest when he turned 17, unless he was emancipated earlier.

The surprise was the instructions to lock down the Potter vaults except for Harry's trust vault and to recall all property. A separate letter wasn't read wherein James stated he had requested the Potter Pensieve, cloak, and over 100 books back from Dumbledore. James also said he had asked for these items for over a year and kept getting put off. The letter continued, and said James was going to either charge Dumbledore with theft and demand jail time or rent on the items.

Hawkclaw nodded and asked if anyone had any other business. No one did so the silencing ward was removed from around Harry. Tina let him go, and he waddled over to Remus. Harry wasn't fat but was just learning to walk and was unsteady on his feet, but he wanted to do it himself.

"Unca Mooey pick up," Harry blubbered and Remus picked him up and sat him on his lap. Neville was picked up by Sirius as he sat next to Remus.

Dumbledore was shown the letter before he left the reading and was surprised that James intended to prosecute him.

Madam Bones said her good-byes and left for the Ministry.

The Yukon group and the British group still had paperwork to sign. During the signing, they discussed how to keep Harry involved with the other children. John agreed to put a portal between his farm and the Longbottoms and Lovegoods. While doing that he would add one between the Lovegoods and Longbottoms.

John agreed at their next meeting to bring them literature on the North American Academy of Magic or NAAM. The Brits were surprised to hear that the school was rated in the top three worldwide and children started at the age of five. Hawkclaw confirmed John's words saying Hogwarts was ranked near the bottom for schools of over 200 students.

The meeting broke up, and John set the portals for the Longbottoms and Lovegoods then he, Sirius, and Remus went to the Farm. After changing clothes they were joined by Xenophilius (call me Xeno or Phil) and Mia Lovegood. A short time later Frank and Alice Longbottom came through the portal. The Lovegoods and Longbottoms met Tessie, Dottie, Tina, and Dolly. The elves were watching Dottie making Luna, Neville, and Harry laugh.

While Tina and Dolly, with help from an elf named Anne, fed and entertain the children, John held a barbeque and introduced the rest of his family and farm hands. The Brits weren't used to food cooked outside over an open grill by humans. However, brisket, ham, and chicken with baked potatoes, grilled corn on the cob, salad, and cold beer was well received. Frank almost fainted when he asked John how big this place was, and was told thirty-two hundred acres or five square miles.

John showed Luna and Neville's parents the information on NAAM and showed where the children started at five. In addition, the school taught both magical and non-magical subjects. Children could live at home, in the US, or board at school and that decision was up to the parents.

The adults thought this decision could be put off for two or three years. Their immediate concern was how the children could spend a lot of time together. Dolly suggested that Tina and she could bring Neville and Luna to Yukon during the week while the parents worked, and that idea was accepted. The weekends would work themselves out.

**Yukon, OK – 1 June 1985, 1000h**

The Lovegoods and Longbottoms exited the portal at the Farm. They were met by Dolly, who escorted them to the patio. There they met John, Sirius, Remus, Dan, and Emma Granger. Neville and Luna left the adults and went to the poolside cabana to put their suits on. Frank remarked once that they had more clothes at the Farm than at home. Harry and Hermione were already in the kiddie pool under the watchful eyes of Tina and Matt. John warded the big pool to keep humans under twelve years-old out.

John had turned the cooking over to his foreman, so he could talk with the others. They were discussing the children's schooling today. It was the anniversary of meeting the Grangers and them finding out that Hermione was a witch. Dan and Emma had immigrated to the US and settled in Yukon after his parents were killed in a plane crash. Emma was orphaned while she was in college, so they had no real human ties with Great Britain.

The Grangers met John, Sirius and Harry in 1984 at the opening of a new McDonald's on NW Highway. This store had a play area for children. While John ordered food, Harry came running to Sirius and said, "Padfoot that girl is a witch."

Sirius and John watched her for a while and decided Harry was right. They then approached the Grangers and after introducing themselves convinced the dentists that they needed to talk. Once John explained that Hermione was a witch and how he could tell, they became friends. John was shocked to find out that the Grangers lived four doors down from his golf course home. Hermione came to the house to play and started directing the others as if she was the boss, Luna told her off for being bossy. When that was over the children got close. It took a while longer, but the adults became great friends.

The parents agreed that the children would go to the North American Academy of Magic this year. They would review their decision about Hogwarts later but doubted that the children would attend there. Frank and Alice said that little or nothing had changed, and Hogwarts was ranked near the bottom. The purebloods still wanted watered-down courses their children could pass. There continued to be bullying in the halls, although it was not as bad as it had been before Dumbledore spent time in Gringotts holding cell.

On 12 August 1985 the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Grangers, along with Harry, Sirius, and John used a portal to go to NAAM near White River, Arizona. There the children were tested to ensure they were wizards and that their cores were stable enough to learn magic without damaging them. The mental tests also determined if they were ready to learn or needed another year before they started.

The surprise for the Lovegoods and Longbottoms came when they found out that there were no fees unless the children resided on campus. The US government provided schooling for its citizens through the 12th grade or High School as it was called. The only expense would be uniforms and supplies.

The children were surprised to find out that Sirius would teach Basic Potions. Remus would teach History of Magic, and John would teach Battle Magic. Each adult would teach four sessions per week. NAAM was a large school and had several instructors for each class. All classes were limited to fifteen students or less. They found out that only about one-third of those who applied actually were allowed to attend NAAM. Sirius was surprised that the boys wore black pants and a blue shirt. The girls wore black slacks and a pink blouse.

While the adults signed papers, the children were shown around the school where they would be studying. The women in the group, including Tessie and Dottie had been teaching the children to read for over a year. They could all count to one-hundred. While this was atypical for young children, these children spent nearly twenty minutes of every hour during the week learning. They learned in five-minute increments broken up by ten minutes of play. Some would say when they were playing they were learning and would be right.

School started the last Monday of August and ended on the third Friday of May. The four from Yukon, known as the Yukon 4, fit in well from the first. They made new friends, and no one thought one race or color was different from the other. There were no Lords in the US and pureblood was not used or talked about here. The USA had its own problems and didn't need to borrow from other countries. Sirius decided politicians were the same everywhere… they were all a bunch of crooks. Fortunately, the tax rate for wizards was a pittance compared to that of muggles.

The first three years the children learned mind magic, wandless magic, how to prepare potion's ingredients depending on what the recipe called for. They also learned some Herbology, mostly when to pick certain plants depending on the potion they were brewing. They had flying lessons one period a week and the area was under a weather ward so the weather didn't cause canceled lessons. None of the Yukon 4 cared for Quidditch, but broom racing was a different matter.

During their first three years, the concentration was on reading, writing, math, and mind magic. They studied history that included that of the world, the USA, and magic. The children decided that Mind Magic could help them learn faster as well as protect their mind so they practiced it daily. They played games that caused them to run, jump, and pull themselves up. With weather wards they could swim outside all year.

In their fourth year, the lessons changed, and they began to learn to use wandless casting. It took them nearly a month to perform their first wandless levitation charm. Once they performed that, the damn seemed to burst, and other charms became easier to learn. They also started Runes and Arithmancy this year. Sirius was surprised to see they learned many of the European and Far Eastern Runes plus some he didn't recognize. John told him and Remus those were Runes from the Old Ones.

John called a meeting on 9 June 1990 to discuss the coming school year with the adults. After drinks were served by the elves John said, "This year our children start the subjects that require a wand. There are several wand makers in the world. London has Ollivander, who is good but doesn't do custom wands so his customers get the best fit of what he had in stock. There is Mishico in Osaka. He is good but very expensive. There is RedCloud at Fort Sill (Ft. Sill). He is one of the best and is less expensive than Mishico. RedCloud does consider the fact the children will gain power as they grow and their magic isn't mature. If they change too much he will retrofit their wands to match their magic."

They went to Ft. Sill and met RedCloud. The children decided he must be at least one hundred twenty years old. Actually, he was only one hundred twelve. It took them the better part of a day to get their wands. While RedCloud was working, the children toured the Ft. Sill museum and saw where Geronimo and Naiche were imprisoned.

Naiche was one of John's ancestors, and the children knew it. While the others were looking around Harry seemed to be in his own little world. Harry was talking with Geronimo, and he would ask John about that in private. The old one talked to him in his mind and had no physical appearance although Harry could picture him in his mind. What Harry pictured was an Apache warrior in his late twenties or early thirties. Geronimo suggested that Harry not just concentrate on Battle Magic but get a more rounded education. He told the boy there was more to being a leader than being a warrior.

They picked up their wands and felt the connection instantly. RedCloud showed them how to tie their wands to them so only them or their immediate family could use the wand. RedCloud was surprised how fast the Yukon 4 picked up Stinging, Petrifying, and Disarming Spells. They went back to the Farm happy with their wands.

**A/N: **There are 160 acres in a quarter section, and 640 acres in a section. A section is one mile long and one mile wide in the USA. While this sounds like a lot of land, and is to many people, I bird hunted on a friend's place which was eleven and half sq. miles and had fourteen ponds. Where I lived before it was developed one family farmed three sections, now it's a golf course and houses. The days of seeing deer, roadrunners, wild turkey, bobcats, and coyotes on the golf course are over. Of course we do still get the snakes including rattle snakes and copper heads.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Poppa John 3**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer and how I write money and time information. **

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**Started: 13 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 24 November 2014 0845 CST**

**Poppa John 3**

**Growing up**

That night after the others went back home Harry asked John, "Papa John is it possible to communicate with a spirit?"

John nodded while saying, "Yes if they wish to speak to you and you have the power to recognize them."

Harry nodded his understanding and admitted, "Unless I dreamed it, I met Geronimo in his old cell at Ft. Sill. I know he fell off his horse and died less than a week later. He told me that no matter what, that I should never surrender. He said the biggest mistake he made was surrendering and becoming a prisoner and show piece."

"Well son it's possible he talked to you, and it seeming like a dream is not unusual. There is no training that I know of that will help you communicate with him. He will talk to you when he is ready, and it won't matter where you are or when it is," John answered the unasked question.

The next morning the Yukon 4 met for their regular workout and daily martial arts practice. They had started when they were six and could hold their own with most others their age. They were strong and wiry with good reflexes. John said they were not outstanding but ahead of their age. John didn't know the group held back and at times intentionally lost. The adults didn't push them, and they played the sports they wanted to and liked. They all played softball and basketball with the neighborhood children and at school. They also skied in the winter and enjoyed both alpine and cross-country skiing.

Harry and Neville weren't into boxing but were very interested and good at martial arts. The girls were more into protecting themselves while the boys liked it as a sport. They also liked to practice magic in John's training rooms. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe Luna and Neville had to come to Yukon to practice magic. The underage restriction made no sense to the Americans because the Statute of Secrecy covered all magic users.

John had left the British Ministry to its own devices for eight years, but now Bagnold was retiring. She had been a steady hand and with the Death Eaters in Azkaban or dead. The Lestranges, Carrows, Evan Rosier, Paul Gibbon, and Barty Crouch Junior had died in prison. Other mutts like Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Theodore Nott Senior, Stanley Selwyn and most of the others died while facing John. Rambo didn't have a very high opinion of those he faced as he slapped them down easily. Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be a bad ass but fell to a single _**~Reducto~**_** that blew away his shield and his chest.**

Peter Pettigrew was one of the few mutts still unaccounted for but was on the most wanted list in the UK and Europe. There were still several that believed in the pureblood bullshit. John knew there was still the pureblood ideology floating beneath the surface. He knew it had to change with the young, but Hogwarts was mostly the same since Dumbledore was Headmaster. There were reports that the bullying of first generation and half-bloods was still going on. It was time to make changes.

**17 June 1990 – London**

John walked into the Wizengamot chamber a.k.a. Courtroom #10 behind the last of the members and sat down. Augusta Longbottom called the session to order and asked if there was any new business.

John stood and stated, "As the Queen's Wizard at her request I relieve Minister Millicent Bagnold from her duties with full retirement pay and thank her for her long and honorable service. I place Madam Amelia Susan Bones in the office of the Minister for Magic. In addition, I repeal all laws that do not conform to the first three books written by Merlin. All other civilized countries have conformed to his wishes as stated on the last page of each book, why couldn't you? That means the discriminatory underage restriction on magic law is repealed."

After pausing as if to gather his thoughts John continued, "In addition to cleaning up this cesspool it is time you clean up that pit you call Hogwarts. It continues to be rated as the worst school in the wizard world for schools of over 200 students. I had hoped with Dumbledore having only one job things would change but alas, they have not. It seems that the inbred purebloods demand that the courses be watered down so their babies can pass and not look bad."

"Your OWLs and NEWTs are laughed at by the ICW and the Magical United Nations, and are not acceptable for entry level jobs outside of Great Britain. You do a disservice to your country and yourselves and that changes today. When I leave here, it will be to meet with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Things will change or he will be replaced just as the old Board of Governors was replaced five minutes ago."

John looked around, and his face showed his disgust at those on the Wizengamot. "Surely you knew that I would not allow this to continue forever. What is the public going to say when the Daily Prophet announces Harry Potter will not attend Hogwarts because he wants a good education?"

"It's no wonder that your numbers are shrinking. Halfbloods, first generation, and purebloods are emigrating to other countries to get away from your biased laws and attitudes. This further decreases the gene pool making inbreeding more common, which leads to even more squibs being born. You idiots are killing off your own families and the magical community in Great Britain."

To the shock of everyone in the chamber, John simply disappeared. It took Augusta several minutes to get the chamber quiet and settled down again. "You all may not like his words, but deep down, you know he is correct in everything he said. Keep in mind that he has the authority and power to strip you of your magic."

"I've known John Cochise Rambo for over ten years and am surprised that he gave us this long. My other surprise is that there is no one dead in this chamber since John is not a patient man. He is first, and foremost, a warrior. You may want to keep in mind that he killed more Death Eaters than all Aurors combined. For too long this council has not represented the vast majority of the wizards in the United Kingdom. It is obvious that Her Majesty, and he knows this."

What Augusta didn't say, is that every DE that John captured was wounded, and they had missing body parts. Most of them lost their wand hand or arm. Those who had seen a healer were also just above a squib's level. John didn't take time to interrogate them he just raped their minds for information and sent them to the Ministry for the bounty.

Augusta didn't doubt that John knew the Voldemort sympathizers on the Wizengamot. Augusta appointed a committee of five to review the first three law books and bring those laws up to date using modern language. She knew it would be hard to sell this to some of the members. However, when those that opposed the change started losing their magic or lives the others would change. The real change would come with the young.

**Hogwarts**

John appeared in the Great Hall and smiled when he saw Sirius, Frank and Alice, and Remus arguing with McGonagall. Seeing John just appear caused McGonagall and Flitwick to pull their wands, which came to John.

"Frank what's going on?" John asked.

"Minerva doesn't believe we're the new Board of Governors or your commission as Queen's Wizard," Ragnok replied.

John appeared next to Minerva and they disappeared from Hogwarts and appeared in the Wizengamot chamber. After being told by both Augusta and Amelia Bones that John was the Queen's Wizard they went back to Hogwarts.

"You can't apparate into Hogwarts," Minerva nearly yelled.

"Not true. You and most others can't apparate into Hogwarts. I'm a Battle Mage, and I can pretty much go wherever I please. No fucking wonder Hogwarts is scraping the bottom as far as schools go, you people have no concept of real magic." John said in a quiet but deadly voice as he tossed Flitwick his wand and laid Minerva's on the head table.

John continued and knew he would piss people off. "Remus since Hogwarts needs a member on the Board of Governors you're it as well as the new History professor. McGonagall, you and Dumbledore had since 1981 to make changes and have yet to bring the standards up. Your position within the school will be decided by me with the Board's input…"

Dumbledore came storming in but seeing John he put on the breaks and shifted his demeanor to a more pleasant attitude.

"Queen's Wizard what can I help you with?" the old man asked politely.

"You can bring this fucking school up to ICW standards or leave, it's your choice. Next year when it's announced that Harry will not attend here you'll be lucky not to be drawn and quartered. You've had years to make this a great school and nothing has changed. The new Board of Governors was being introduced to your Deputy and she didn't want to believe who they were." John replied while smiling at the old man who knew John wanted his head.

John continued, "But after a quick visit with the new Minister and Chief Warlock she's convinced. Oh and I can't apparate into Hogwarts. Since Sirius is the Chairman of the Board I'll turn this over to him while I exorcise Binns and Peeves. Sirius I'd suggest two Deputies, one male and the other female. I'd also suggest that no one has more than one job. The exception is, if a Head of House wanted to teach one class but no more than four hours per week."

John looked at Minerva, and asked in an even tone, "Take me to the Defense classroom please, I'm interested in this so called curse on a class."

Minerva mumbled to herself as John followed her with a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe nothing changed at Hogwarts after Dumbledore almost went to the dragon pens nine years ago. She stopped in front a door marked 3C.

"This has been the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom since before I came to Hogwarts," McGonagall said as if it was a good thing.

"So no one has tried moving the classroom and renaming the class while keeping the old name and classroom but with no students?" John asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never thought of it. I figured if Albus didn't try it that it wouldn't work," she replied as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'll be back in the Great Hall when I finish checking the area here and on the floors above and below this room. If I don't find anything I would suggest that you move the room and rename the class." John replied.

She moved away and watched him for a bit. She saw him wave his right hand and begin to chant. She decided he would find nothing and returned to the Great Hall. If McGonagall had waited two more minutes she would have seen John find that the door frame was cursed with two hard to detect wards. One caused the professor to want to leave after no more than fifteen months. A second vicious ward caused heart stoppage after twenty-two months. His chants led him to the place the wards were tied to. A _**~Reducto~**_ followed by a repairing charm cured the problem.

John then found Binns and Peeves and sent them on. Binns was easy as he was just waiting to be retired and relieved of his duties. Peeves started to argue and John smiled a wicked smile. "Peeves how well will you do if I take your magic then send you to the kitchen with the elves?" John asked. The Poltergeist decided the best idea was to move on.

John faded back to the Great Hall and announced, "The bastard warded the door with two wards. One was a compulsion to leave before fifteen months. If you fought that successfully, the other would cause your death. I didn't screw around finding when or how you would die. I just destroyed and repaired the tie point ward stone. Dumbledore, you could have contacted Gringotts and had the wards removed years ago. But then you're the greatest wizard since Merlin and too proud to ask for help."

"Old man, Her Majesty wants this to school to be one of the best in the world. That means things have to change and classes will be taught to ICW or the Magical United Nations (MUN) standards, which are the same by the way. That means at least two certified instructors in every class. Be sure that you have background checks run and verified. If I have to answer to Her Majesty you'll have to answer to me and I would really like that. Fortunately the current staff is good." John told the new Headmaster.

He looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "Your choice of Minerva was a good one. But you need two Deputies and Filius would be excellent since he can keep Ragnok up to date on the Board of Governors' action to raise standards. My irritation with you is that you didn't come to me as the Queen's Wizard for help. I know you don't like me and why, but for the sake of the wizard world in the UK you needed to put that aside."

"Had you come to me the problem would have been solved and your job wouldn't be on the line. Also I might not still want to wear your hair on my horse's mane or saddle. Sirius the portal is next to the Headmaster's Office door and you all know the password. Now I have a son to go see. It's too bad he won't go to school where his parents did." With that said, John faded to the farm.

Filius said, "Ragnok never mentioned Rambo has a son."

Sirius and Frank laughed and Sirius replied, "Harry has been calling him Papa John since he turned three or so. He may be a Potter by blood but he's damn sure a Rambo by action. We still have no idea just how powerful Harry is because the Yukon 4 just started casting real magic. They've been doing wandless things since their second year of school, but they just got their wands."

Minerva stated, "Harry is too young for a wand he won't be ten until next month. What do you mean their second year of school?"

Remus interjected, "In the USA they start school at age five or six depending on how far their magic has developed. Harry and his three friends started at five and was doing a wandless levitation within a couple of months. Then his three friends matched his accomplishment, but they normally match him soon after he does something. They all wandlessly levitated large books before Christmas of 1985."

"Harry is very in tune with his magic. Once he figures it out, he can tell the other what he is doing and they modify that to suit themselves. Of course being able to do magic at home with us around helps them all." Sirius explained.

Minerva was shocked at the idea of children practicing a home and voiced her concern. "What about the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

Sirius actually laughed out loud so Frank answered. "The USA and most other civilized countries laugh at that. The Statute of Secrecy prohibits all of us from doing magic in front of muggles why have a separate law for children. It targets first generation magicals and half-bloods living in the Muggle world not purebloods behind their wards. In addition as of the Wizengamot meeting, it and all laws other than those written by Merlin were repealed."

Remus opened his brief case and removed a package then expanded it. He set packages for each class taught at Hogwarts on the head table. "Here is the syllabus for each class we teach and the OWL and NEWT test requirements. In addition, within two years we will also offer muggle classes so our students can get their A-Levels and go to University if they wish. Within five years we'll be taking students as young as five just like they do in the Far East and the Americas'. I've contacted both Gringotts and Ted Tonks and gave them the list of what positions that need filled."

Sirius then laid out the Board's vision of how the faculty would evolve. All class would have two instructors and at least one aide. The aide would be qualified to teach the first three years while working on their certification. Dumbledore and Minerva were shocked when told that the muggle government would provide funding at least to a point.

He also announced that fees would be the same for all students and that Hogwarts being a boarding school only would end. When asked about the Hogwarts Express he told them it would be phased out in lieu of portals or a floo network to the Hogsmeade station.

Remus, Sirius, Frank, and Alice heard the grumbling about so much change too quickly mostly coming from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Flitwick looked at Sprout and shook his head slightly. Sirius, Frank, and Alice said their good-byes, went to find the portal, and walked through to the farm.

Filius met with Remus and asked how Harry was really coping.

"He's a normal American ten year old, full of piss and vinegar. He's as ornery as James, and as caring as Lily. He has James' power multiplied by three and Lily's brains. He is brother to Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger but not Luna Lovegood. Luna will be the next Lady Potter and I think both she and Harry have figured that out. We don't know when they started, but they're now holding hands when they walk together."

"The opposite is true for Neville. He's Harry and Luna's brother but not quite Hermione's boyfriend. I'm sure this time next year Harry and Luna as well as Neville and Hermione will be betrothed. That will be because they don't trust the wizards of Great Britain and really don't want to have to kill someone." Remus reported to his old professor and friend.

"The word on the street is that Ragnok will have the head of anyone who comes up with marriage contracts for any of his four young friends that he didn't sign. Now Sirius expect Dumbledore and Minerva to grumble a lot about the changes, but she won't fight you on them. She really tried the first two or three years after she took over as Deputy but pretty much got told to quit arguing or find another job." Filius replied as honestly as he knew and the part Goblin was in the know.

Remus asked, "Was she checked for loyalty or other charms? They're not something I'm familiar with, so I don't know how long they last, or if they wear off. John said he found several tracking charms on Harry's clothes and one on Harry. It was a good thing for Dumbledore that Ragnok got to him first, or he would be dead from John's hand."

Filius admitted, "We check each other for tracking charms but not for loyalty charms, so I'll check her."

**Vacation etc.**

After returning to Yukon, they took a two week vacation over the kids' birthdays. They visited Japan and stopped in Hawaii for four days on the way back. They Yukon 4 got to see places they read about in history including Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and Pearl Harbor. The memorials at all three places reeked of sadness and spirits crying out for justice. John told them it was the warrior's responsibility to ensure that civilians were left out of the conflict to the extent it was possible.

The Four were not at all impressed with saltwater and griped because they had to get in it to learn to surf. They didn't like the taste or how if felt on their bodies. Riding small waves wasn't impressive but they knew they weren't good enough to take on the large ones. They decided alpine skiing was more challenging and more fun because they could go farther and faster than surfing.

After vacation, it was time to start their target shooting with .22 caliber rifles and pistols. John's secure room and weapons lockers contained from .22 to .50 caliber rifles and pistols. There were several that very few civilians had licenses to own including automatic weapons. Of course, some people may want to take exception to his Claymore mines, M82 grenade launchers, knives, swords, bows, and sniper rifles. John would start teaching with the .22, and graduate to .50 calibers in order.

He doubted the girls would progress beyond a 9mm M11 pistol or M4 carbine but those were great weapons against wizards. Harry and Neville would become familiar with all of his weapons and be able to use whatever fit the situation. John carried two .50 Desert Eagle pistols that he silenced with runes. If the shot didn't kill the enemy, it would put him or her into shock.

It was fortunate that .22 caliber ammunition was cheap because all four kids liked to shoot. Since the four had good hand eye coordination and steady hands it didn't take them long to start hitting targets near where they wanted. John was surprised that the eight hours of gun safety didn't bore them. The two hours of tearing down their pistol, inspecting, cleaning, and then returning it to service didn't cause the griping he expected.

When handed a gun the first thing they did was check to see if it was loaded. They agreed that guns were weapons and deadly weapons not toys and needed treated with care and respect.

Guns that were supposedly unloaded killed people every week in the USA, so shooting and gun safety became a part of their workout. They shot both pistols and rifles every day because of a weather ward. When they got older that ward would come down and they would shoot in all kinds of weather.

Their routine consisted of working out, school when in session, playing with neighbor children in their age group. They golf with John, Sirius, their parents, and the junior league a few times a month, weather permitting. School for their age group was six hours, and it took less than a minute to travel to and from the school. They only used their wands when necessary, which was for fine work, or something that required power. During the summers of '91, '92, and '93 they did summer sessions in school. The school went under time compression and they did a full year of study. NAAM offered six two-week time compressed sessions in June, July, and August.

Their routine continued with minor interruptions until Remus came to their combined birthday party on Luna's birthday. Things had been going well the last four years at Hogwarts. They were even looking into wiring the castle for electricity. What Remus was pissed about was the fact Dumbledore had put them in an unbreakable magical contract to hold the Triwizard Tournament beginning in September 1994. John's initial thought was to cancel it as too dangerous. However, a clause prevented that or caused the deaths of the Headmasters of the schools and Ministers of the countries those schools were located in.

What was sickening was that the tasks were already set and made a part of the contract. When John finished looking at the required tasks, the temperature of the room had dropped over twenty degrees indicating how pissed off he was. What helped was John reading that the champions must be adult wizards with at least five OWLs.

John sighed and remarked, "Well at least our group isn't involved in this mess. Although they all have the required OWLs, none of will be seventeen when this fiasco starts so they are not adults. I suggest an age line with alarm and a ward that prevents anyone under seventeen or with less than five OWLs from entering."

Remus threw a bit of cold water on the group, "There have been two tournaments in the past where age lines were used and children were entered. They were declared emancipated or they would have lost their magic, however, they were sixteen not fourteen. I've got two twins that will be in sixth year who think they're the new Marauders, but they spend about three times the amount of time in detention as we did. I can't imagine the chaos they could have caused if I hadn't got the old Marauders Map back from Filch before he retired."

John interrupted, "Well, I'm more concerned about this fucking tournament and someone finding a way to stick Harry in it. It's time to concentrate on finding the other horcruxes. Hawkclaw used the soul piece from Harry to find one in the Lestrange vault. Then he used the two to triangulate and found the ones at Grimmauld Place, the Gaunt shack, and Malfoy Manor. He said that Narcissa wasn't happy when Hawkclaw threatened to call for me if she didn't want to deal with him. Apparently she got very quiet and docile to the point she pointed out the hidden places."

After pausing for a breath John added, "The triangulation indicates there is one at Hogwarts and another in Eastern Europe, probably Albania. Plus Pettigrew is still out there somewhere, I wish now Dumbledore had kept the fact my lycanthropy was cured in Japan and that I was at Hogwarts a secret."

"Well according to Dumbledore's thoughts on the subject Tom was fascinated with the number seven. Many wizards think it is the most powerful magical number," Sirius added.

"I'll have the elves look for dark magic and if they find anything I'll call in Ragnok and his people." Remus affirmed with a shudder.

John and Sirius agreed that having a man in Hogwarts next to the old man was a good thing especially one that had the best Occlumency shields Rambo had ever seen.

At poolside the Yukon 4 were discussing the fact they had taken their OWLs and should get their results shortly. There was no doubt they had passed the eight subjects they tested in but they wanted to know how they did. They would have cussed John seven ways from Sunday for not telling them their scores. He actually knew them the day after they tested since being the Queen's Wizard had certain perks.

Harry looked at the others and said, "I think John knows our scores but probably gave his word not to release them early. I'm sure the teachers get them early so they can adjust their syllabus if they pick up weak areas."

Luna scooted closer to Harry and he put his arm around her. "We should complain that if we had our results we could do the betrothals so we would be safer when we go to England."

Neville snorted and responded, "I fucking doubt it Luna. We're safer than anyone in Great Britain with John as Queen's Wizard, and Ragnok as our friend and pseudo uncle."

Luna huffed back at her brother, "Well if we hit him all at once and use the down-trodden puppy dog look he may break down."

Hermione giggled saying, "That will go over like a fart in church Luna. You're forgetting that John has been teaching young adults and children since the '60s. He's seen it, done it, and recognizes it, so we'll get laughed at but I'm willing to give it a go."

The Four enter John's office and said hi to the three adults, Luna then directed her words at John. "Have you heard when we'll get our OWLs? When we do, we can sign the betrothals so we'll be safer in Great Britain. We'll be fourteen soon and have OWLs so according to their laws we can be put into a marriage contract."

John looked at the other two men then sniggered out loud. "Close but no cigar Luna. You know that both Ragnok and I warned that any son of a bitch that came up with a contract not signed by Ragnok was dead. I know you want your OWLs and the betrothals but like everyone else you'll get your results when the Department of Education sends them out and not before."

Luna looked him in the eye and said, "You know our scores and it's no wonder Harry can be such a horses ass with you as his father."

"Hermione and I are tired of getting asked out because you and our dads won't sign the fucking paperwork," Luna yelled, turned and walked out of the office slamming the door rather hard on her way out.

"She's right, and you assholes know it," Harry looked at the three men and said in a voice nearly as cold as John's when he was pissed. He then followed his girlfriend.

Neville and Hermione nodded their agreement with Harry and followed him.

Sirius sighed while saying, "I don't think waiting until their birthdays to give them the signed paperwork is a good idea anymore."

Remus agreed and so did John so he called a meeting of the other parents. It was fortunate that everyone had a telephone and answering machine. John and Sirius looked at cell phones but they were too expensive for what they could do. Their usage areas were still quite limited, but they were the wave of the future so the group invested in Apple, LG, Southwestern Bell, and other communications companies. They had a fair amount of Microsoft stock that was still splitting now and then. While John was not a technocrat, he did try to keep abreast of innovations that would help him.

After desert that evening, John tapped his glass for attention. "Earlier today it was brought to my attention that our children want the betrothals signed ASAP. Although I disagreed with the reason they stated I did agree with the fact they need signed. Actually, I guess it's more that the children know that they have been signed. While it was our intention to wait until the birthday party there is no reason not to give them their copies of the contracts.

They know they passed their OWLs, we know they passed their OWLs, even though I can't give out their scores. There is no need to wait, but they'll need their scores to take their Apparation test. There is no test or license for fading, it was part of the Battle Magic OWL."

The contracts appeared in front of each of the Four and they all read them to see they were correct. Emma told Sirius, "You know Padfoot they would trust us to do it right if you didn't mess with them so much."

"Hey, most of the time I'm just defending myself or getting even for something they did," Sirius retorted.

"Mama Em, he just don't like us finishing what he starts," Luna accused. "It seems the old dog can dish it out but don't like to have to take it when it comes back at him."

John interjected, "I think an early trip to the vaults for rings tomorrow morning is in order. Don't forget that this year time compression starts 1 August and is still thirty days long."

The four agreed as did their parents. Alice and Mia would go with them since they wouldn't be leaving the bank. The parents had an agreement that the Yukon 4 would be accompanied by either John or two other family members when in the United Kingdom.

TBC

A/N: Big Thanks to those who take time to review. As you do so please remember this was my first attempt a writing fiction. My background includes technical writing and training course development for a high tech company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poppa John 4**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer, and how I write money and time information. **

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**Started: 16 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 24 November 2014 1017 CST**

**From Chapter 3**: _The four agreed as did their parents. Alice and Mia would go with them since they wouldn't be leaving the bank_. _The parents had an agreement that the Yukon 4 would be accompanied by either John or two other family members when in the United Kingdom._

**Poppa John 4**

**Rings and things**

John, Harry, Emma, and Hermione met Luna, Neville, Mia, and Alice in Hawkclaw's Office.

The goblin wasted no time saying, "Harry now that you are betrothed you can enter the main Potter vault. You could have on your fourteenth birthday or once you obtained five OWLs, so you're only a few days earlier than your parents expected. The rules are that you can take betrothal ring pair and two of the portraits from the vault. These will be copies as the originals remain in the safety of the vault. Anything else John and I must authorize. Do you have any questions?"

Harry looked at Luna and then answered, "were mum and dad betrothed?"

Hawkclaw replied, "No. They were engaged their seventh school year. I don't think Lily believed in betrothals."

John shrugged indicating he didn't know so Harry would have to ask Sirius. He suggested that Harry take a copy of his parents and grandparents' portraits from the vault. Harry and Luna both rolled their eyes and looked at him as if to say, "Duuuhhhh, ya think?" Hawkclaw sent them to vault ten with Griphook escorting them.

After Harry and Luna left Hawkclaw told John, "We got the Ravenclaw Diadem, from what the Hogwarts elves call the Come-and-Go room. Triangulation indicates the last one is in Albania, so we're watching it to see if it moves."

John agreed with the plan adding, "I'd rather not have to go there and create an international incident and have to appease the bureaucratic bastards in the ICW and Magical UN."

Harry and Luna was surprised at the size of the vault and the amount of gold and items it contained. Harry saw where the jewelry was and led Luna there. The betrothal rings were marked, as were the wedding ring sets. The Head of House ring was on a pedestal under a ward that only allowed the adult heir to remove. Harry being smarter than many teenage boys are, let Luna pick the rings she wanted them to wear. They were paired so picking hers automatically determined his.

After she picked and handed Harry her ring, he knelt down and placed it on her left hand ring finger. Their rings were platinum Celtic knots. Harry's was plain with no stone. Luna's had a one karat square diamond surrounded by four emerald baguettes. When he stood she placed his ring on his left ring finger then kissed him on the lips.

He thought about patting her on the butt but decided discretion was the better part of valor and didn't. Harry decided to take the small portrait of his parents and grandparents on his dad's side and Luna agreed. They were all still asleep, but the teenagers knew they would wake up after being exposed to live magic a while.

On the way to the surface, Harry heard a dragon ask its mate if she would get in trouble for eating one of the ones cleaning up dung. He told Luna what he heard, and she saw a wizard with long black hair and beard full of dragon shit. He was loading dragon dung into bags one small shovel at a time. This was not what the youngest Potions Master in the UK should be doing, at least in Severus Snape's opinion.

"Well, you can add dragons to the list of creatures you understand," Luna pronounced.

"Yep, snakes, lizards, birds, coyotes, dogs, cats, I guess its reptiles, aves, and mammals I can understand. It's funny that I can only speak to reptiles though," Harry conceded.

"Have you tried speaking mind to mind with any of them?" Luna questioned.

"No and that is a good point," Harry admitted as they arrived at the lobby level.

They were a good-looking couple. Harry was five feet five inches high and weighed one hundred forty pounds. Luna was five feet three inches tall and weighed one hundred five pounds. Her blonde hair complemented the raven colored mop he called hair. They walked with an ease that belied the fact that they knew what was going on around them and were ready to do battle if needed. What neither knew was that Harry would grow to six feet one inch and Luna to five feet five inches.

Neville was an inch taller and fifteen pounds heavier than Harry, but like his friend, he didn't have much body fat. Hermione was five feet four and one hundred ten pounds. She joked that she could lose five pounds by cutting her hair. Neville threatened to spank her if she did saying he liked it the way it was. Neville got kissed for that.

It didn't take the boys long to figure out that complimenting the girls got them kissed and at fourteen, getting kissed was a good thing. They didn't think about the two years they spent under time compression as aging. Like all teenagers, they thought the summer passed too quickly. They did learn quite a bit and kept up with their magic and martial arts while having fun. This year their Defense and Battle Magic classes were combined into one, and they started on warding and curse breaking basics.

Harry had discovered while playing around with the dummy that measured spell strength that a _**§Stupefy§**_ in Parseltongue was stronger than in any other language. He tried some other charms and found the same thing held. Charms and Spells were more powerful in parsel. He definitely would check the difference between the languages in the strength wards and ward breaking.

Harry had to spend a lot of time with training dummies while learning to control his spells in parsel. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially his friends, but he needed to know how strong he could cast spells. While practicing he found that he could cast inaudibly in English, Latin, French, or Parsel. To him, the weird thing was that even silently the Parsel spells were more powerful. That held true for both wanded and wandless magic.

On 25 July, the Yukon 4 got their OWL results and took their apparation test the same day. All four received their international licenses, including side along and worldwide travel. They got Outstanding's with and without honors on their OWLs, and all of them took seven tests and received eleven OWLs. While they didn't agree with it, they were limited to five NEWT classes. They did their year in time compression taking eight subjects, including three normal ones. They were glad for the extra study time because Physics, Chemistry, and Calculus were a lot of work.

After the first month of school in normal time, they were glad they only had five subjects. The Yukon 4 was also happy they could fade to the school library, and that it was open all night. Charms and Transfiguration were the most work but were also used in Battle Magic. Potions took a lot of research but not as much as Charms. Sirius quit NAAM and was now spending more time at Hogwarts and comminuting from London. Sirius still did History seminars at the school on a biweekly basis.

When Harry was at the Farm he spent time with his parents and grand parent's portraits. He learned that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick knew that Harry was not to go near the Dursleys. Lily stressed the fact she told them there was bad blood between her and Vernon and that Vernon and Petunia hated magic. Things were going well until Halloween when John and Remus interrupted the Four in the Library and took them to John's office.

"Harry you know we told you Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Remus says your name just came out of the Goblet, and supposedly you must compete. We need to go there now. Sirius and the other Board of Governors are already there." John told them, and he didn't hide the fact he was livid.

"We're coming with you Harry." Luna said, the frost in her voice was obvious, so no one was about to contradict her.

"Is everyone armed and ready?" John asked knowing the answer. All he got for his answer was snorts and nods. Besides at least two wands, the teens all had four knives, two Bowie knives, and two daggers. No one carried a gun, not even John. Using a gun for home defense was one thing but outside of the home using one could mean big trouble. They all knew that the UK had strict gun laws, not that it did them much good in Northern Ireland. Only law-abiding citizens obey the law, criminals just laugh and do what they want.

**Hogwarts – 31 October 1994**

John opened a portal in the Great Hall near the Head Table and walked through to the gasps of the Hogwarts students. The Yukon 4 was in jeans, sweaters, and Jean Jackets. Harry's jacket said "Flash" over the left breast pocket. Luna's said "Phoenix," Neville's had "Bear," and Hermione's said "Brain." They all wore dragon hide boots in black. Even as fourteen-year-olds, they had a presence that few adults exuded. They looked as fit as they were, and like they took absolutely no shit from anyone.

Harry spoke first, "Padfoot what the fuck is going on?"

"Typical screw up one expects from a Dumbledore run event Flash. They want you in the ante chamber," Sirius replied.

"Fuck what they want. They can come out here unless we all can fit where they are." Harry retorted and let his magic leak a bit.

"Dumbledore, bring your little chicken coop and the sheep with you out here where we can talk. Just so there is no doubt in anyone's mind that's an order from the Queen's Wizard." John stated loud enough that some thought he could be heard in Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman - Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Barty Crouch Senior - Department of International Magical Cooperation, Beauxbatons Headmistress, Madam Olympe Maxime, Durmstrang High master Professor Igor Karkaroff, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Alastor Moody, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory Champions, all came in from the Ante Chamber. Harry looked at the robes they wore and chuckled.

"Dumbledore I'm going to ask once what the fuck is going on. If I don't get an honest answer, I'll mind rape everyone here. I told you how to prevent this and offered to put up the wards, but apparently you knew better." John stated, and the temperature in the Great Hall seemed to drop 30 degrees.

"I put up and age line and Remus put up an age ward to ensure that no one without OWLs could enter, and Harry's name came out of the Goblet. The listed school is the North American Academy of Magic. His selection constitutes a binding magical contract, so he must compete or lose his magic." Dumbledore answered and John knew he was telling the truth, as he knew it.

John asked, "Who is the highest ranking member of the Ministry present? I want copies of the fucking contract, and the rules now. Then I want to look at that Goblet"

Barty Crouch said, "The Chief Warlock is present and was here for the selection. I know the rules forward and backward and will answer your questions."

The fact that John was furious was quite apparent when he literally growled, "Crouch, I wouldn't trust a Death Eater's father to tell me if it was morning. I want the rules now or this cluster fuck is over, and I don't care who that fucking goblet kills after I destroy it. I also want the final contracts you idiots signed."

Dumbledore called a house elf and told her what he wanted and where to find the items. While that was going on Augusta Longbottom joined them. She agreed that if Harry had to compete that he would be emancipated, and could take the title of Lord Potter. Dumbledore knew then that Ragnok would release the information on his trial and sentence, since he had put Harry in danger by holding the Triwizard Tournament. It finally dawned on the old man that maybe he should have involved Rambo in putting up the wards for the goblet.

Harry looked around and saw his friends still standing about. "Do you guys want to sit around or go back home?" he asked.

Luna stood on her tip toes, got in his face and poked him in the chest as she answered, "If you think we're leaving you in this shit house you have another thought coming. We're staying and covering your cute bum as usual." She then kissed his nose and put her heels back on the floor.

Harry smiled and nodded. He looked around and was totally unimpressed with what he saw. He still didn't know who the other people who came out of the room were and no one was introducing themselves. He watched his guardian speed read the rules and the contract and saw that Poppa John was not happy.

"Who the fuck put the clause in this non-standard contract that made it a magical binding contract, why did the rest of you dumb fucks sign it?" John demanded to know then turned to his son. "Harry you have to compete, but that's all you have to do is compete so we'll be here on the days of the tasks."

Dumbledore interrupted saying, "He needs to be here for classes and meals. This tournament is about forging friendships and alliances."

Harry tossed the old man a quarter.

Dumbledore caught it and looked it over then asked, "What is this for?"

Harry's friends sniggered as he replied, "I'm paying for you to call someone who gives a fuck. I'll be here one hour before the tasks and leave right after. Looking around I see nothing but an ancient castle and I'm not into old dark and damp castles. I doubt if you have television, so I can watch the Dallas Cowboys play football. You don't even seem to have electricity so you don't have computer connections. Do you teach Battle Magic, Warding, or Advanced Anasazi Runes?"

"Well no," Dumbledore admitted.

"Well those are three of my five NEWT level classes. Therefore, I couldn't attend here if I wanted to, and I damn sure don't. I seriously doubt that you teach physics, Calculus, or Chemistry either," Harry confessed. "Papa John, please find out what's required. We have research to do, and we are spinning our wheels here in this shit-hole. See Ya later!" Harry said and took Luna's hand, and they disappeared followed by Neville and Hermione, who had been talking to Frank and Alice.

"I get the impression, that he doesn't like you or Barty much Albus. I must have done good teaching him how to judge people. You see he knows he didn't put his name in the Goblet, you know he didn't, and I know he didn't. Then we get drug into your dog and pony show and not one son of a bitch here introduces him or herself. That's a way to make a good impression. A bit of advice, don't try to read his or his friends' minds, or you'll end up a vegetable." John told Dumbledore loud enough for the adults and most of the students to hear.

"When and what is the first task?" John asked his voice cold.

"November 24th at 1300h," Ludo answered.

"Unacceptable, that's a Federal Holiday for families make it the Saturday before or two after," John retorted fiercely.

"The time stands. We'll not cater to your prima donna brat," Crouch puffed up and stated as if he was boss.

John grabbed Crouch by the throat and commanded, "Well, you'll change it or I start stripping magic from everyone associated with this cluster fuck. You drug my son into this mess so your events will be held to his schedule, or you face me. I'm beginning to think that few in this backwater place deserve to have magic. It seems that you having magic has driven any logic you might possess out of the window. Think hard before you speak again Crouch or what I do to you will make what I did to your son seem like a love pat."

When John released his throat Barty deflated. "Fine. The event will be held 3 December at 1300h. The champions will face the task with only their wands. They will not know what they face until just before the event."

John laughed out loud, "You're sending teenagers against mother dragons with only their wands, good fucking luck keeping that secret from curious students. Be aware that if a student is maimed or killed, I'm coming after you and that fat ass with you. Furthermore, be advised that your second task better include an object not a person, or I'll be taking scalps. I hope you've arranged for all tasks to be viewed by the audience. A bit of free advice, pre pay your funeral so the cost doesn't come from the taxpayers."

Harry popped in next to John and reminded him, "Poppa John, don't forget we'll need 88 premium seats for our NEWT Level classmates and instructors. Most of the school wants to come, but we got President Mangas IV to limit it to those in our current classes. Oh, and he said to bring the Goblet because he, Geronimo III, and Naiche III want to look at it. Mangas wants the dates of the events and said he will be a judge since the other schools have representation."

Harry saw the three students from the Ante Chamber still standing together, and walked over to the tall one, who was closest to him, and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Hufflepuff House," the young man said then turned to the girl. "This is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum of Durmstrang."

Harry kissed the back of Fleur's hand and shook with Victor, "Sorry for the rudeness earlier but there are ill feeling between us, Dumbledore, and the British Ministry. I haven't been in Great Britain since July and there is no way I would enter this mess, even if I was old enough. John offered to put up the wards, but was rebuffed, so here we are involved in something we want no part of. From what Poppa John says it's a typical SNAFU for a Dumbledore involved event."

Victor asked, "What is SNAFU?"

Harry explained, "Sorry, it's an American slang thing that stands for Situation Normal All Fucked Up. If you hear one of us say FUBAR that stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. The other one we use is FUBB, which translates to Fucked-Up Beyond Belief. Those acronyms all came to us from the US Military, mostly from back in the '50s or earlier. We go to school with a lot of Military Brats, and all of our Instructors or Professors are former military."

"We talked about what we saw, and figured that you were being dragged into something you didn't want. We were hoping to get to know you a bit, but understand you have your own classes to take care of." Cedric replied for the group.

Harry laid out their problem, "Our problem is that you're six hours ahead of us. If you eat dinner at 1800h, we're having lunch. We finish our last class at 1600h, and you're probably headed for bed or getting ready to say good night. This is not the place my parents' portrait described unless they saw it through rose-colored glasses…"

The four champions heard, "Harry, summon the Goblet and take it to Mangas please. I'll be home soon, so tell Dolly to have my bath ready, as I just might be bloody, and it damn sure won't be from me."

"Should I start the smoker to dry the scalps?" Harry sniggered and asked, "For those who don't know, spirit warriors' still count coup and take scalps. Keep in mind that it was you British, and French, who taught our ancestors to take hair. One of my ancestors on my mother's side was Geronimo. Her grandfathers are Naiche III and his great grandfather a few times removed was Cochise so John Cochise Rambo is my blood uncle. One of her other grandfathers is Geronimo III. I haven't finished training to become a full-fledged spirit warrior, so I'm still a bit sloppy when I scalp someone."

John quipped, "That's because you get too damn heavy-handed with the Bowie knife."

"Well, you can give me a scalping knife for Christmas then." Harry said as held his hand up and a box came to him. He caught it in both hands. "Just so you know, those I named are Chiricahua Apache, and each one was one mean son of a bitch." Harry said and disappeared.

Cedric was heard to mutter, "Damn I wish I could do that."

Rambo answered, "If you went to North American Academy of Magic it would have been taught in your preparation for an OWL in Battle Magic. Of course that is assuming you have the power to take that class, only about one in twenty or so do. Those twenty went through rigorous testing to see if they had the power to be accepted into the school."

**NAAM and the Farm**

Harry returned with the casket containing the goblet and went to the President's Office. Mangas was waiting for him along with Naiche. Harry sat the casket on a table, excused himself then went to the library to join his friends.

When he entered the library, he found himself with Luna's arms wrapped around him and her lips firmly on his. He held her until she ended the kiss then held her where he could see her. "Hey pretty lady it'll be alright. The shitty part is I have to play in their tournament. The good part is after the first task, I'll be an adult, which means we can get married after you turn sixteen if you want. Just think you be Lady Potter Countess of What-the-fuck-ever."

She slapped his upper arm and laughed. "You know you are British as well as American, and you really shouldn't be bashing them all the time. Besides that, I'm British so leave off the insults you colonial prick. We all know they're backward and a bunch of inbred idiots, but don't rub their noses in it, change it instead."

"Alright dear, if you guys are finished let's go to the farm and discuss how we want to handle this mess." The others agreed and faded to the pool side cabana and got into their swim wear. After the swim and a snack, they went inside to talk.

Harry led them into the portrait room then started by saying, "I really don't think Dumb-nuts had anything to do with getting me entered. His mistake was he didn't let John do the wards he relied on himself and Remus. No student entered me, so it was an adult at Hogwarts..."

Luna interjected, "I'm sure John is scanning their minds, especially those that were in the ante chamber."

Neville and Hermione agreed with Luna as did Harry. "I talked to the other champions and Cedric, the Englishman, seems to speak for all three. He voiced their disappointment that we didn't plan to get to know them and only come there during the tasks. I reminded them of the time difference of six hours between here and there. Actually if we go from the school, it's a seven-hour difference. However, we might spend some time with them on a Saturday or Sunday."

Luna stated their real fear, "The only problem I see is Bumbledork will try to interfere and convince us to attend Hogwarts. While he probably wouldn't use a compulsion charm on Harry, he just might try one on the rest of us. I don't know what it is about that castle, but it made me feel angry."

The other three agreed with that and Harry added that something made him feel more aggressive than he ever had. He admitted that felt like the castle was begging to be saved.

Charlus Potter, James' father, said from his portrait, "If you have strong Occlumency shields a compulsion won't work on you. If you four check out each other or have someone check you regularly, that shouldn't be an issue. I don't blame you for not trusting Albus because I didn't either. The castle is sentient, and it could be asking for help."

"Uncle John sure doesn't like Dumbledore at all," Hermione added, "from what little I saw I think Uncle John has the right idea. I wasn't impressed with Hogwarts. One red-headed ass-hole ate like a hog and grabbed anything that was close and stuffed it in his already full mouth. Frank, Alice, and Sirius were angry that the staff didn't put a stop to his actions and send him to bed."

"That was Ron Weasley. The Weasleys live five or six miles from us. They have six boys and a girl. She is a year younger than Ron is, and he's the youngest boy. The next two oldest are twins, Fred and George, who think that they're the greatest pranksters in the world. Percy is two years older than the twins. He graduated this year and is now working in a low-level job at the Ministry. Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania, and I think he graduated in 1990. Bill is the oldest and two years older than Charlie. He's a curse breaker for Gringotts." Luna informed the other three. Her attitude indicated she wasn't a big fan of the Weasleys.

"I can't imagine having to watch Ron eat every day," Neville shuddered at the thought.

Harry wanted to bring the subject back to the TWT. "Well that aside, I can't believe they're bringing nesting mother dragons for a fucking tournament…"

"WHAT," Lily screamed. James ducked. Luna giggled. Neville and Hermione shuddered and Harry simply said, "Mum! Yelling won't stop them from being stupid. Besides that, I'll fade over the night before and talk to the clutch. I'll try to keep them from killing anyone, especially the Champions. If I can fuck up the task, I'll do that while I'm at it."

"Son you have a potty mouth," Lily stated and James quickly agree.

"Hey the first time I heard the word fuck in this house was from you, not me, not John, not one of the elves, but my lovely mother said it first." Harry replied standing his ground as James ducked again.

"Flash, don't pick on your mum," Luna chastised.

Harry said, "Yes dear, but I'm right, and you know it."

At Hogwarts, John was telling Dumbledore, "If I know Harry, and I do. He will try to work out something to get friendly with the other champions at least. That means Luna, Neville, and Hermione will be coming with him. I'll warn you now that if any of them even mention staying at Hogwarts, I'll strip every professor here of their magic and close this place for all time. Of course, you won't know it as your vow will kill you painfully after your reputation is shredded. Now I want to interview the following people. John then listed Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, McGonagall, and Alastor Moody."

Dumbledore sent the students to bed. John cleared everyone except Moody/Crouch Junior and would come back that night to pick his Death Eater brain. John thanked them and stopped by Gringotts to brief Hawkclaw and Ragnok.

Ragnok spoke, "John, bring Harry to get his Head of House ring and take his place as Lord Potter the Eighth Earl of Hereford. Humphrey de Bohun the Fifth, had two daughters and Harry was descended from Elizabeth de Bohun. Elizabeth was said to have died young, but she was a witch and attended Hogwarts then migrated to the USA.

She changed her name and move west where she met and married a Cheyenne warrior. Their daughter, Beth, was captured by the Plains Apache and taken to Arizona. Beth married and was Geronimo's great grandmother a few times removed. This opens up another vault and a seat on the Wizengamot."

"Whoa… I thought Charlus was a Duke and the Queen's Wizard before Dorea and he passed on." Rambo interjected.

Ragnok explained, "That's true. Harry will be the Eight Earl of Hereford and the 32nd Earl of Mercia until he is twenty five, then he'll be the Second Duke of Mercia and most probably the Queen or King's wizard. If he takes the Potter ring, first you will have to act in his stead until Harry is twenty five. Merlin set up the rules of succession this way, and no one knows why. What is strange is that he did it before Dukes were named. There has only been one magical Duke and that was Charlus."

"Yes, well titles are not an American thing, so I follow your counsel which I normally do, Oh wise and mighty one." John said with a smile and slight snigger.

"Good idea you horses' ass. Now what did you find out?" Ragnok asked not quite as a demand.

"Well, the culprit is Voldemort. He had Barty Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew capture Alastor Moody. Moody was scheduled to teach DADA since Jones retired. Barty Junior put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire during his time on Guard duty. The reason he put Harry's school as NAAM is because of the article when Harry didn't show up at Hogwarts."

"It seems he heard his dear old dad discuss it with someone at home. I'll go mind rape him tonight and find out where Tom is. After I kill Tom, I'll kill Pettigrew and Crouch Junior. Crouch Senior needs to be sent to Azkaban for freeing his son," John informed the Goblin King.

"Do you want the bounty on Tom and his followers?" Ragnok questioned his friend.

"Not really, I just don't want Harry to have to kill at his age. Besides, it'll make a good wedding present for him and Luna. Perhaps I'll give them an around-the-world cruise, and a new car or something," John retorted.

"You better kill Dumbledore while you're at it," Ragnok suggested.

"I think Dumbledore needs some time here so he can reflect and redeem himself. Although if that happens, I can't take his hair," John said with a smirk.

"His shoveling dragon dung would be best as it would identify him as a thief and damage his reputation the most." Ragnok agreed, and Dumbledore shuddered thinking someone just walked over his grave.

John said his good-byes to Ragnok and Hawkclaw and left for the farm.

He arrived in time to hear Luna say, "Flash, don't pick on your mum." And Harry said, "Yes dear, but I'm right, and you know it."

John interrupted them with, "Being right and thirty-five cents will get you a coke in some places' son."

"What's the story Papa John?" Harry asked.

John explained, "Well as near as I can tell between the Goblet's sentience and the dumb-ass way the contract was written you have to compete or lose your magic. However, Minister Bones did sign off on your being recognized as an adult by a magical artifact that has the power to make that determination."

Ragnok paused for questions but got none, so he added, "Ragnok says to haul your ragged ass into the bank and get the Head of House ring for the House of de Bohun first. You'll become the Eighth Earl of Hereford, and then you can take the House of Potter's ring and become the 32nd Earl of Mercia until you're twenty five. At that time, you'll become the Second Duke of Mercia and most probably the Queen or King's wizard."

"Whoa hoss, this shit don't mean a thing to me. All this lord this and lady that bullshit don't cut it…" Harry started, and he was stopped by Luna smacking him on the head.

Luna was livid and ripped into Harry like never before. "Listen to yourself insulting your ancestors and from the sound of it, you're doing it to both sides of your family. Charlus Potter was the first Duke in the wizard world and made on by King George VI because he saved Princess Elizabeth and Prince Philip. AND THAT IS SOMETHING TO BE DAMN PROUD OF, YOU ASS."

Luna yelling was unusual enough she had his full attention. "Yes you ass hole, I'm talking about your grandfather whose portrait we're sitting under. Now shit-head, get your ass up and apologize to your parents the then Duke and Duchess of Mercia. Actually, you better do the Duke first."

John mumbled, "Now would be a better time to say 'yes Dear' son."

Harry did apologize to his grandfather, then his grandmother and finally his parents. He said there was no way he was ready to be an Earl, sit on the Wizengamot, or do any of the things that would be expected of him. When Sirius arrived while Harry was talking to the portraits, Lily and James ask him why he didn't teach Harry about his Head of House duties. In his defense, Sirius didn't know that Charlus was a Duke. He had no idea of what was expected of a Duke. He was now Baron Black, Head of House Black, and still trying to figure out what that meant.

Harry smiled a wicked grin saying, "If Papa John doesn't want it, I'll name my godfather my proxy on the Wizengamot. I guess you become the new etiquette teacher Padfoot. Damn I wish there was a way to learn this stuff while I sleep. You know the subliminal thing I think it's called."

Charlus interrupted explaining, "Actually, you and your betrothed can learn in the main Potter vault. Our vault has second room that has two chairs in it that will teach you the old forms and laws. Time actually slows down while you're in the chairs it just won't seem like it to you. It will seem like about fifteen minutes have passed. You'll have to lower your mind shields while you're in the chair."

Dorea Potter warned the young ones, "Luna you need to know that if you accept Harry letting you sit in the second chair that you are accepting his proposal of marriage. If you want to wait until after you're married, that is no problem. However, if you accept, then break off with him, you will lose not only what you learned in the chair but everything else that you know about Harry. Harry will also lose everything he knows about you. It would be as if you hand never heard of the other one."

"He may be hardheaded and an ass at times, but he's my hardheaded ass, and he's stuck with me," Luna replied not knowing her parents were in the room.

Harry did know where the Lovegoods were and answered Luna. "Well you're stuck with me so just get used to it."

Mia spoke up, "Alright you two there will be no marriage until you're seventeen."

Harry smirked and said, "By what calendar? By real time, we're fourteen but by time lived and body ages, we're seventeen now."

Mia looked like a cross between a goose that had been thumped on the head with a spoon and a carp out of the water. During the silence caused by Harry's question, they heard Lily ask James why she was never asked to sit in the chair. Charlus explained only the Head of House could see the door, and open the second room. Then it dawned on Lily that she and James never went to the main vault since there was no need to.

Finally, Mia shook it off, "That may be why the Goblet recognized you as being an adult Harry. Gringotts will know for sure as will your Head of House rings. We might also keep in mind that it wasn't until 1867 that seventeen became the age recognized as adulthood. However, before, that it was as low as fourteen as late as the 1300s."

Harry decided to lighten the mood a little, "Well Luna I guess when we get married either you'll have to have a bunch of kids, or I'll need a bunch of wives."

He knew he fucked up when she turned on him, and he saw her look. "You can forget those little boy's dreams Potter. There will be two boys and a girl, period. The first boy can be Potter- de Bohun, the second Lovegood-Potter, and the daughter will just be Potter." Luna punctuated each word with a finger to his chest, and they weren't easy pokes.

Harry said, "I was just trying to lighten the mood sweetie not make you angry."

"Well, do it in a different way. I'm not Molly Weasley and I don't share my man," Luna huffed.

Sirius interrupted adding fuel to the coals, "Actually, you'll need a third son, unless I father a magical son, since you're my heir Harry. I've had healers, and muggle doctors look at my tackle. It works fine except my sperm count is despicable bordering on being too low. The healers say this is a result of the Black's inbreeding, and the doctors agree. The only alternative is for the Head of House Black to go to Draco Malfoy and from the information I have, and what I've seen that would be a huge mistake. I need a reason to throw him out of the House of Black and haven't found one yet."

Harry sighed, "Like that would help me any. It would only solidify my position as your heir. I'm not even going to ask why we're having this conversation now. Real time calendar wise we're just now getting to the point to talk about this stuff."

Xeno spoke up and everyone noticed his smile, "Actually, Luna your mum, and I are taking care of one problem since she's ten weeks pregnant with your little brother Harold John Lovegood. So it looks like you need to name your second son Black-Potter."

That ended any discussion of going to Hogwarts for that evening. John pulled Harry aside, and they agreed the four would go get age and heir tests at Gringotts OKC after class tomorrow. When that was done, Harry would get the de Bohun ring and the Potter ring before Saturday, 5 November.

**A/N: **Big thank you to all of those who review I really appreciate them. I know I'm better at reading stories than I am at reviewing, at least until the last chapter. Unlike some, I refuse to hold up post chapters for 'X' number of reviews. I definitely won't beg for them, but I do appreciate each and every one. If I'm editing or writing, I may not read your review until I finish. At my age, I'm easily distracted, and then it's difficult to get back on track, so please bear with me.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Poppa John 5**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer and how I write money and time information. **

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**Started: 19 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 27 November 2014 Thanks to a boo boo discovered by a guest named Nova I corrected an error.**

**From Chapter 4: **_**John pulled Harry aside and they agreed the four would go get age and heir tests at Gringotts OKC after class tomorrow. When that was done, Harry would get the de Bohun ring and the Potter ring before Saturday, 5 November.**_

**Poppa John 5**

**Hogwarts & Tom **

At 0230h GMT, 2 November 1994, John faded into Moody/Crouch Junior's quarters and hit him with a deep sleep spell that lowered his Occlumency shields. John quickly found out that Tom was at Riddle Manor with Peter Pettigrew and a snake familiar. Junior's memory showed that Pettigrew was milking the snake and using the venom to keep the fetus that contained Tom's soul piece alive. John saw that Tom had killed the old caretaker and Nagini, the snake, had eaten the body.

John declared himself Harry's hand and faded to Riddle Manor. He quickly and silently killed the snake. Then he put Pettigrew in stasis and encased Tom in a seamless clear container. He put Nagini and Pettigrew on the container and faded them to the Veil Room in the Department of Mysteries. Shortly after the alarm sounded, several Unspeakables arrived followed a short time later by Croaker, then Madam Bones.

John stopped all talking by stating, "What you see in the container, is Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. The rat-faced man is Peter Alan Pettigrew who was the Potters secret keeper. The snake is Tom's familiar and an abomination. I, John Cochise Rambo, the Queen's Wizard, Harry Potter's guardian, and acting in his stead hereby sentence Tom Marvolo Riddle and Peter Pettigrew to death, as I say so shall it be."

John levitated the snake Tom called Nagini through the veil. After locking Peter Pettigrew in human form, John woke up him up.

"Hello Peter, did you think you would get away forever?" John asked the rat.

"No, I knew one day you, Sirius, or Remus would come for me. But the Dark Lord would protect me," Pettigrew replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes Peter you're inside a truth ward so tell us who led Tom to James and Lily," John told the rat.

"Severus told the Dark Lord about a prophecy he overheard that pointed to James and Lily. I hit Sirius with an Imperius Curse and convinced him to have James select me as secret keeper. Then on Halloween, I led the Dark Lord to the Potters. Something happened in Harry's bedroom and the backlash from the Killing Curse stripped the Dark Lord's spirit from his body. I lived as a rat with the Weasleys until they started to question my longevity and I had to move on." Peter informed the group in the Veil Room.

John looked at the man in disgust and stated, "May the Lord have mercy on you because I have none." With those words he waved his hand and Peter Pettigrew flew through the Veil of Death screaming "Noooo!"

John then stood Tom's container up so everyone could see an ugly, overgrown looking fetus that looked to be near the end of its term.

John waved his hand, "Say hello to the good people Tom. One of my wards keeps you from leaving the fetus, and another forces you to talk and speak the truth. How does it feel to be about to meet your maker in this state while knowing a fifteen month baby didn't do this to you, his mother did? It was Lily who placed the runes, and charms, that protected Harry. She and James spent two weeks in time compression with her American family. You never looked for or would recognize the Anasazi runes that did you in."

Tom sputtered, "Fool I am further along the road to immortality than anyone, and I shall return no matter what you do."

John put a silencing bubble around him and Tom then said, "Tommy boy your little trinkets have been cleansed including one you didn't mean to make. Your snake preceded you through the veil."

John then silenced Tom and floated the container slowly through the Veil. Unknown to him and those in the room Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort was drawing magic from his few followers in an attempt to stay alive. The dark mark they were so proud of tied their magic and souls to Tom, and he was using it to try and cheat death. All marked Death Eaters died as Tom drained their magic while trying to stay alive. Tom's greatest fear came to pass, and he died alone slowly, while drawing magic from his followers.

John looked at the British wizards and stated, "You people could have done this in the 60s before he got started. Regardless of what Dumbledore says there are some who cannot be redeemed and need put down like the rabid animals that they are. You have a bit of time to arrest Barty Crouch Senior for breaking his son out of Azkaban before I go after him. Barty Junior posed as Alastor Moody and put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. I'll bring him to the DMLE shortly then I'm going after Crouch Senior."

John faded back to Hogwarts and found Barty Junior deceased, so he released Moody and took him to the Hospital Wing. He told Madam Pomfrey that this was the real Moody, and the fake was a dead Death Eater. He took Barty Junior's body to the Ministry and demanded the rewards for Voldemort (₲10,000), Pettigrew and Crouch Junior (₲1,000 each). Amelia balked at paying for Crouch Junior saying his reward had already been disbursed once. John retorted that perhaps they should take it from the Crouch estate after putting Barty Senior away for breaking his son out of Azkaban, before John killed him.

John said that wasn't his fault that Junior was released by his father, he was still a Death Eater that John brought in. After getting the bank draft for ₲12,000, John stopped by Gringotts and deposited it before the Ministry could cancel the draft. Fortunately, that had to be done in person and a reason for the cancellation given. John faded back to NAAM and taught his morning class as if nothing happened.

**The Goblet**

After their morning study period on 2 November, the Yukon 4 was called into President Mangas' office. The first thing they noticed was that the goblet was lit.

Mangas IV explained what he and Geronimo had discovered, "This goblet is sentient and was fooled into accepting four schools by one Bartemius Crouch Junior. Somehow, he was able to fool it into thinking that he was his father and as a signer of the contract could add a school. I know this sounds weak, but the goblet is not intelligent. Comparatively it is not as smart as a magical portrait since they retain memories up to the time of death and can make suggestions. Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagman, or the Ministry representatives could alter the number of contestants."

Geronimo added, "The sad thing is there is no check to see that the name matches the individual as that feature was overridden by a contract signee adding the name. As a recognized signee, Crouch Junior could add as many schools and names as he wanted to. The contract form is an old one that was replaced with an updated version. Unfortunately, the newer form was not used for some unknown reason.

No one knew that because the TWT hasn't been held in over 350 years. The updated contract form limited the number of schools to three and the age to adulthood. That means Harry could have been entered for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang because he is an adult. Harry's three summer sessions equated to three full calendar years not school years, so he is over seventeen. Our normal school year is nine months, but the compressed sessions are twelve months so you are three full years older than your calendar years indicate."

Mangas IV took the conversation back saying, "You four have a decision to make. At the end of each summer session, all students are charmed to look as if they aged a normal two weeks instead of a year. The charms dissipate when you turn seventeen, according to your calendar birthday, and are thought to be a growth spurt. The timing is such that the charm being removed is in conjunction with your growth spurt. The question is, do you want the charms removed now that you know that you are adults?"

Harry spoke for the Four by answering, "Let us think about it, this is a bit of a shock."

Luna laughed and opined, "And a dragon is a small lizard love. However, we do need time to think about this. Three years is a big change to a teenage girl's body."

Mangas shot that worry down by saying, "The change is there it's just hidden by a strong glamour. The charm we used caused you to forget what you looked like at your true age. What will happen is that you can see the physical change you went through."

Neville interjected, "We have a ready-made excuse. With the anxiety of Harry being forced into a dangerous tournament he didn't enter we had an early growth spurt."

Hermione agreed adding, "That happening is recorded, and it happens several times a year. I wouldn't be surprised if at least Harry was expected to have a growth spurt. Very few in Great Britain know how close the four of us are."

Luna chuckled, "Harry James Potter we will remove the glamour and you will give me my engagement ring so we can be married this coming summer."

The other laughed as Harry gulped while saying, "Yes dear." His smile belied his actions so the others knew he was teasing Luna again.

Neville got the look from Hermione and he quickly agreed it was time for them to be engaged also.

There was no doubt that both young men were more powerful magically but the power to get something done, or to get their way was in both young women's hands. When Luna or Hermione went into the poke in the chest to get attention mode both boys resigned themselves to saying yes dear. They were also smart enough to do what they agreed to. Reneging on your word to your sweetie was not a wise thing to do, even if you kept the physical contact to kissing.

**Gringotts**

John, Harry, Sirius, the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, and Grangers arrived at Gringotts VIP Apparation area via portals from both the UK and the USA. John, Harry, Sirius and the Lovegoods were led into Hawkclaw's office where Hawkclaw and Ragnok awaited them. Harry tried on the Earl of Hereford and it resized to fit him recognizing him as the Head of House de Bohun. He went through the same process for the House of Potter and that ring resized. Ragnok had the paperwork ready to be signed to make Sirius proxy for the House of Potter Wizengamot vote. Harry needed to appear in person to activate the seat for the Earl of Hereford and would give Sirius the proxy then.

Hawkclaw handed Harry two folders that contained an accounting and inventory of what was in the de Bohun and Potter vaults. They thanked Ragnok and Hawkclaw and met the Longbottoms and Grangers in the VIP lounge. Frank would go to the Longbottom vault and open it for Neville so he could escort Hermione in to select her ring. Neville, like Harry, had offered to buy the rings the girls wanted. Both girls wanted to see the family rings first as some were from centuries earlier. Luna and Lily hoped that Luna liked the ring Lily wore. Luna huffed at Lily when neither she nor James would tell her which ring it was.

Luna looked at the box of wedding ring sets and saw twenty two sets. She knew the Potters were and old family and Harry was the thirty second earl in the line. Logic said that they were a barony, then and Earldom, and now a Duchy. It appeared that many of the Potter wives selected rings that had been in the family awhile. She picked a 1.5 carat blue diamond that matcher her eyes. I had emerald baguettes on each side that were the color of Harry's eyes. Harry knelt and asked her to marry him. He got a yes, yes, yes and kissed soundly before he could slide the ring on her finger.

They agreed to come back later and learn from the chairs as Charlus suggested. While Harry didn't believe in the peerage and rankings, having grown up in the USA, he had agreed to honor his ancestors. Luna understood the peerage at least as it was held to in the British wizard world. She wasn't sure she agreed with it but recognized it was there and in effect now.

Hermione found two sets of rings that she liked, and asked Frank the history of the rings. In the end, she selected the one last wore by Neville's great grandmother. When Neville knelt down, Hermione thought she would faint but was able to gush yes when asked if she would marry him. Back in the VIP Lounge Ragnok showed the young ones the press release. It simply announced the fact all were adults because of time compression. Ragnok went on to say that as Goblin Friends, an attack on any of the listed people was an attack on him. The article listed John, Sirius, Harry, the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Grangers as Goblin Friends.

They went back to the Farm for a family get together, kind of a party but nothing formal. There were no hard drinkers in the group, and other than John, Sirius and Remus, no one had real schedules. The Four were now on independent study and had research to turn in that was done six to ten weeks before it was due. They knew what they needed to research before summer school was over. The Four drank diet soft drinks, and a couple of butterbeers that Sirius and Remus brought from Great Britain.

Both girls showed off their engagement rings. The young women were advised of how their rings could detect harmful items in food and protect from low level spells. The big surprise was both rings would get real warm if someone tried use Legilimency to attack their minds. Those staying in Great Britain returned while those at the Farm met in the Portrait room. Lily let Luna know immediately that she had selected the ring Lily wore. Luna was ecstatic that she had picked that ring.

It was a low-key party with food and dancing. The music was mostly country music from the seventies and eighties because that was what Harry liked as a baby, and it didn't change. He had corrupted the others according to Sirius, who constantly changed the radio station only for Harry to switch it back. The four had a small band. Harry played lead guitar on '54 Fender Stratocaster he bought at the Flea Market in OKC. Luna played a Yamaha keyboard, while Neville played a Fender Jaguar Bass, and Hermione beat on Gretsch drums.

They were good musicians that played country and old rock music, but none of them were good singers. Harry said they didn't have to be since Roy Clark made a fortune with his music and was only an average singer. They all admitted that Roy was one hell of an entertainer. He went on to remind the others that there were groups like the Ventures and the Shadows that made fortunes entertaining without being great singers.

The conversation turned to other subjects. Mostly, they talked and planned what to do about the tournament. The big decision was whether just to win, or to win and embarrass the organizers. While they liked Madam Bones, and she had made improvements, the Ministry was still a bastion of purebloods and many were bigots. John thought to himself that it would take a couple of days before the fact that all marked and many unmarked Voldemort followers were dead. He wouldn't be blamed because if he took magic, he left enough for the person to live as a squib.

John pondered, _how dumb can you get tying your magic and life to some controlling sadistic asshole that gets off on torturing his own supporters. I have to wonder what their parents were like to have raised someone who wanted to associate with and work for someone who would kill you because he felt like it at the time. Surely, they had to know he killed as many purebloods as he did others all to preserve the pureblood way of life. What a fucking joke Tom turned out to be. Now, with a bit of luck, Harry won't have to kill anyone, and if he does, he'll be older than I was when I took my first life._ The party wound down, and everyone went to bed.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was shocked awake at 0530h by Madam Pomfrey banging on his door. Poppy informed him, "Headmaster. Rambo brought me the real Alastor Moody an hour or so ago. It seems that Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior had captured Alastor and put him in his trunk in stasis. Junior has been using his hair in Polyjuice and had to keep him alive for that. It took me nearly an hour to get him calmed down enough to do a proper scan and ensure he ate a good meal and took a nutrition potion."

"I'll wager that Alastor didn't take that very well," Dumbledore chuckled picturing Alastor Moody a.k.a. Mad Eye giving Poppy hell.

Poppy huffed and retorted, "I didn't give him a choice, I have his eye and leg locked up and he doesn't get them until I say so."

"If he's awake I'll see him after I check on Barty Junior, hopefully Rambo didn't kill him," Dumbledore assured Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy left, and Dumbledore got dressed and sent and elf to wake up Professor Flitwick for backup. He met Filius at the DADA classroom door. The two men entered the room with wands in their hands. The door to the professor's quarters was open and they found Barty Junior was gone.

Dumbledore grumbled, "I can't believe Rambo would let Barty Junior get away he must have murdered him."

"Albus, I don't need to tell you those are fighting words whether they are true or not. Accusing John Rambo of murder with no proof is a dangerous road to travel. He is a warrior born of a long line of soldiers. He is a lot of things, but he is not a murderer nor is he stupid. If you want to see just how good a fighter that he is, I'll referee your duel. When it's over, I'll light your funeral pyre and spread your ashes in the stables."

Dumbledore looked in shock and silence as Filius turned his back and left the room. Then he wondered if his stubbornness about not killing Death Eaters and trying to redeem them had cost him another ally and friend. He was sure the half-goblin knew of the vow Ragnok and Rambo had railroaded him into.

Albus knew Rambo was a killer but not a murderer and knew there was a difference. The fact the man took money for dead Death Eaters had always bothered Albus for some reason. He knew soldiers got paid but they didn't get paid on a per person killed or brought in basis. The fact that the Ministry had put a bounty on Death Eaters before Rambo came to Great Britain didn't make a difference to Albus.

It wouldn't have mattered to Dumbledore if he knew that the money got in bounties went to a charity fund, except for the last three which would go to fund Harry's and Luna's honeymoon. The interest on the charity fund gave over a million dollars each year to the poor and hospitals.

When Dumbledore got to the Hospital Wing, he heard Alastor griping that he still didn't know how someone stunned him from behind. After Albus asked if he knew that Pettigrew was a rat animagus Moody admitted he didn't think of that. It seems he heard a noise in his yard and opened the door enough to look then got stunned and woke up a prisoner of Crouch Junior and Pettigrew. Their plan was to keep him alive until the last task of the tournament.

"Alastor, I couldn't find Barty Junior did you see him?" Dumbledore asked.

"The bastard was on his bed when Rambo brought me out of the trunk. Most probably, John took him in for the bounty since they have never been rescinded. Junior should have been sent through the veil in '81 with all of the other mutts," Mad Eye replied.

Poppy interrupted them shooing Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing so she could take care of Moody. She gave him his eye and leg along with instructions of how to get back to full health. She admitted her surprise that he wasn't in worse shape. Moody admitted his elf had taken care of feeding him and had offered to free him. He wanted a chance to take Barty down during the Christmas holidays but John beat him to it.

**The USA**

After taking care of business in England John faded back to the Farm and went to bed. The next morning he told the Four, their parents, and Sirius what he had done. Harry and Neville thanked him while Luna and Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. After breakfast, the Four went to NAAM and had their glamour charms removed.

Harry was now six feet one inch tall and weighed one hundred seventy pounds. Luna was five feet five inches and weighed one hundred twenty pounds. Neville was six feet two inches tall and weighed one hundred eighty pounds. Hermione was five feet six inches tall and weighed one hundred twenty three pounds.

The boys' eyes almost bulged from their sockets when they saw the girls' shapes. Both Luna and Hermione had curves in all the right places. The boys were what John would call lean, mean, fighting machines. President Mangas suggested they spend two weeks in time compression to get used to their new body sizes. They agreed if they could check out the library grimoires so they could research for their courses.

NAAM's time chamber had elves for its caretakers. It had a study area, gym, swimming pool, and dorms for males and females. The Four split their time between studying, working out, and swimming to get used to their new body shapes. They had plenty of time to make-out, or snog, as the British would say. Harry and Neville were smart enough to allow the girls to lead in how far things went. Being hormonal teens there were plenty of cold showers in both dorms but no clothes were removed and no hands went under clothing.

The reality was that they spent more time studying inside the chamber than they would have outside of it. In addition, they had easier access to information through the grimoires than at the library. Their two weeks inside the chamber were only thirty minutes outside, and they returned right after they ate breakfast. The four finished up their projects for the semester while John and Sirius taught their classes.

Once their work was handed in, they went back to the farm to talk to the portraits. The Four weren't surprised that Xeno, Frank, Mia, and Alice were still at the farm. After the adults got over the shock of seeing the teens, Hermione called Emma and arranged for her parents to come to the farm for lunch. Dan and Emma were shocked at the change in Hermione but accepted the fact it was what she actually looked like.

By the time John and Sirius came to the farm for lunch the others had agreed the teens would spend a week at Hogwarts. That assumed they could stand being around Dumbledore and the students that long. They went back to NAAM that afternoon to get tested for creating portals, portkeys, and apparation. The Four thought it was funny that only portkey creation and apparation required a license because Europe insisted on it.

**Hogwarts – 3 November 1994**

Things were rather normal at breakfast until the Daily Prophet arrived. The headlines screamed:

_Voldemort, Pettigrew sent through the Veil by Queen's Wizard witnessed by Minister, Chief Witch, Head of DoM and others_

_Seventy-three Death Eaters die - many had escaped justice by claiming Imperius Curse or fleeing the UK_

_DoM Head says Death Eaters Dark Mark allowed Dark Lord to draw on their magic and that is what killed them_

_Is Queen's Wizard owed bounty for the dead Death Eaters?_

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief since he hadn't been outed as a thief. He read each article and agreed with the conclusion of the DoM that Tom had drained the Death Eaters of magic while trying to save his life. This was something he had not thought about while he was trying to save old pureblood families. He wouldn't admit that his inaction caused the loss of as many pureblood families as the Death Eaters killed.

He decided he would have to tell John that Voldemort wasn't dead because of his horcruxes including the one in Harry. He was concerned that if he didn't the vow would take his life and that could cause death of those in the tournament possibly including the champions.

Durmstrang's Deputy Headmaster, Ivan Purser, entered the hall and told Dumbledore that Karkaroff was found dead in his bed. He explained their healer said the man had no magic, and that it was as if his magical core had been removed. Dumbledore showed Ivan the Daily Prophet and both men knew what killed Igor Karkaroff.

Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and wished that Harry Potter had joined the other students. Surely, he had something in common with other teenagers his age. He was surprised at seeing Ron Weasley eating like a human. Then Albus remembered that Ron had been severely beaten by his housemates and told to eat as if he wasn't a pig or suffer even more.

Dumbledore had scanned the boy's surface thoughts over the last three years and found that he was greedy and jealous of those that had anything he didn't. When Minerva heard that it was Ron's housemates trying to solve an embarrassing problem she quit looking for the culprits. That was probably a good thing since the instigators were his twin brothers. They had heard several comments from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students that shed a poor light on Hogwarts because of Ron. The kicker was Cedrick telling Susan Bones what Harry said about Ron when he saw him eating.

Ron's trip to the Hospital Wing prompted a fire call to Minerva from Molly Weasley. Molly quickly was told that if she had done her job as a mother and taught her son how to eat at a table, there wouldn't have been a problem. In addition, that if he didn't get his grades up, he would be repeating the fourth year. When Molly threatened to remove Ron from Hogwarts Minerva invited her to come through the floo and take him home. Molly didn't get but ten words in, and didn't like the conversation at all. She tried calling Dumbledore and got no answer from him.

**USA**

Remus came through with a Daily Prophet and said Karkaroff was dead. John's opinion was that Ragnok would wait until the dust settled over the Death Eater deaths before outing Dumbledore.

Harry interjected, "You know I wouldn't mind spending a week there to get to know the Champions and some of the other students. We all have our assignments completed for this term and have our term tests done. If they have a private place we can stay, we could take Tina with us. I know dad is disappointed that I'm not all anxious to live in merry old England. Luna doesn't say anything but it is her home and Mia and Xeno are there. I could say the same thing for Neville. I'll not put up with Dumbles' manipulations or any bullshit from him though."

Remus replied before the others started, "I know there are guest suites as well as private suites for Heads of House and their heirs. James and Sirius could have had their own suites so housing shouldn't be a problem. Just be sure that Tina sends Potter elves to serve you and preferably more than one or two. Another option is to live in Hogsmeade and visit the castle during the day time."

Luna spoke up, "Rule out Hogsmeade we can commute from here just as easy or easier. For that matter, we could stay at the Rookery or Longbottom Hall and portal in and out of Hogwarts. We can make our minds up after we get there."

Hermione suggested, "I agree with Luna and think we should stay at the Lovegoods and Longbottoms during the week and come home after curfew on Friday."

Neville shrugged saying, "Doesn't really matter to me. I wasn't impressed with the castle and other than talk or study there isn't a hell of a lot to do there. They don't have electricity, organized clubs, or sports. I doubt their library is near what we have here or at NAAM."

Harry chuckled, "They are a bit behind the times like seventy years or more. But, Hogwarts is the best school of magic in the world don't you know? Now if you believe that, let me tell you about some beach front property just west of Phoenix Arizona that I have for sale."

"Now Harry, Hogwarts isn't that bad," Lily said from her portrait.

"Mum from what the ICW reports say, Hogwarts has steadily slipped from eighth in the world when you went to third from the bottom today." Harry retorted respectfully. "Their OWLs and NEWTs are not accepted outside of the UK and Western Europe. They cater to the rich pureblood princes who want everything handed to them."

Sirius agreed, "Lils, Harry's correct and Dumbledore's fighting the Board at every turn to keep the status quo. We've reduced his power to that of a figure head. We need to get rid of him as soon as possible but don't want to put Minerva under the gun for this tournament."

John interjected, "Put pressure on the other people to move the task schedule forward so the tournament ends sooner rather than at the end of the year. The goblins say the contract does allow for that."

Sirius agreed and he and Remus went back to Hogwarts. Sirius went to talk to the Ministers and the other Headmasters. Remus would talk to Dumbledore about the Yukon 4 staying at Hogwarts for a few days.

**Hogwarts**

Remus knocked on the Headmaster's door. He was told to enter so he did then conjured a chair that was more comfortable and taller than the one sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

He looked at the old man and said, "I just got back from lunch with Harry and his family in Yukon. He and his three friends would like to visit beginning Saturday through the next Friday at least during the day. They may or may not want to stay here but want to know what can be arranged."

Dumbledore folded his hands as if in prayer and stated, "Harry is welcome but there is no reason for his three friends to come here. He can make friends here."

Remus stood and stopped at the door, "I'll be interested in seeing how that goes over in the Daily Prophet in the morning. It'll be interesting to hear your answer as to how the other two schools have fifty students each plus professors, but you want to limit NAAM to just its champion."

Remus walked out and went through the portal back to Yukon before Dumbledore could stop him. He left a copy of the memory with John then returned to Hogwarts. John took the memory to Ragnok who called the editor of the Daily Prophet and Xeno into his office.

Albus was waiting for Remus when he returned. "I've reconsidered Remus, Harry can bring his friends," The old man said.

"Then you can tell them that, I'm sure by now John is in Ragnok's office with the copy of my memory and the owners of the Daily Prophet and Quibbler. You just tried to manipulate Harry and I'm sure Ragnok will have plenty to say about that." Remus retorted coldly then turned and went to his suite and sent a patronus to Sirius.

**oooOooo**

When Harry arrived at Gringotts with Luna, Neville, and Hermione, they were joined by Sirius and escorted to Ragnok's office. The meeting lasted over an hour and everyone agreed with what was to come. Xeno agreed for the Daily Prophet to take the lead story and the Quibbler would do the background story on 9 November. The Quibbler was sent out the second Wednesday of each month.

The Yukon 4 entered the Great Hall at 0730h under an Anasazi Invisibility Charm and stood at the back. They snacked before they left the farm so the smell of breakfast didn't bother them. At 0745h, the first flight of owls arrived with the Daily Prophet. There was a copy for everyone in the Great Hall including the guest schools students. Apparently, the papers were magical and changed to the language of the reader.

The headline read:

_**Dumbledore refuses NAAM students accommodation at Hogwarts and breaks Triwizard Tournament contract.**_

_**By Thomas Wolfe - Chief Editor and Minority Owner**_

_Last evening Remus Lupin was requested by the Earl of Hereford (Lord Potter) to check on accommodations' for him, his fiancé, and two longtime friends at Hogwarts for this coming Saturday through the following Friday. Headmaster Dumbledore replied, "Harry is welcome but there is no reason for his three friends to come here. He can make friends here."_

_Mr. Lupin responded by saying, "I'll be interested in seeing how that goes over in the Daily Prophet in the morning. It'll be interesting to hear your answer as to how the other two schools have fifty students each plus professors, but you want to limit NAAM to just its champion."_

_Mr. Lupin then returned to Yukon Oklahoma (a state in the middle of the United States of America) with Dumbledore's answer._

_I was called to a meeting by Chief Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation. The meeting included Lieutenant Colonel John Cochise Rambo, Baron Sirius Orion Black, the Earl of Herford, Lady Luna Marie Lovegood (Lord Potter's fiancé), Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom, and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger (Mr. Longbottoms fiancé)._

_Lord Potter stated, "As far as I'm concerned that old bastard just broke not only the Triwizard Tournament contract but the vow he made not to manipulate me. I will not be seen at Hogwarts as long as he is Headmaster or on the school grounds in any capacity. Ragnok, I want him charged with theft as per my father's letter. Add attempted line theft and willfully disregarding the will of the head of a Most Ancient Noble House. I want the world to know he is a lying, cheating, manipulating son of a bitch that is so dark his phoenix left him. Oh, did you know that Grindelwald is alive and was Dumbles lover?"_

_Needless to say, I was shocked at that last statement and said so to Lord Potter. Lord Potter showed me a Goblin certified crystal memory of him talking to Gellert Grindelwald in Nuremberg Prison and Lord Potter's words were true. Dumbledore did not kill Grindelwald he shot him in the back with a muggle pistol after they made love according to Gellert's story._

_One thing that I must add is that Lord Potter was raised as an American therefore he speaks like one and his words don't always mean what we British think they do. It's not much different from the difference between British and Australian English. Lord Potter was quite irritated, as could be expected, since this is not the first time Dumbledore has tried to manipulate him._

_**King Ragnok speaks to the Wizard World**_

_**By Thomas Wolfe - Chief Editor and Minority Owner**_

"_Mr. Wolfe it is my opinion, and that of the Goblin Nation High Council, that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has broken a vow he gave to us. He did that by trying to manipulate Lord Potter, which he vowed not to do. I call the results of breaking that vow due at midnight on 4 November 1994," Ragnok stated._

_After a pause Ragnok added, "By trying to treat NAAM's champion different than those of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Dumbledore has also broken the contract of the TriWizard Tournament. We checked the Master Contract and there is no longer magic on it thus indicating that the contract is now is void. That being said, there is still much invested in this tournament and therefore it should continue. I believe that there is no chance of anyone losing his or her magic except Dumbledore. However, I would not stake my life or magic on that belief. Therefore, I suggest the tasks be held but perhaps on an accelerated schedule since the champions have major, life altering, tests this coming year."_

_Everyone in the conference room, which included the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and the three Ministers agreed._

Remus looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Are you happy now Albus?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, the Great Hall doors slammed open and at least twenty goblins lead by the Chief Guard Hawkclaw entered.

Hawkclaw stated, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore we are here to escort you to Gringotts as per the vow you made. You may either join us and live, or break the vow further and die in front of your staff and students. Choose wisely old man as this could be how you are remembered."

Dumbledore stood and walked toward Hawkclaw. When he reached the Goblins, he handed over his wand and left with the troop of guards not saying anything to anyone. He left with his head held high and with dignity. Harry and the others appeared and Harry started clapping, which was picked up by the Weasley twins then others and soon everyone was standing clapping.

TBC

A/N: Again thanks to all of those who take the time to review you and your reviews are appreciated. I've been trying to edit a chapter a day. However, real life is interfering with that. Dealing with bankers and insurance companies is very off putting to me. While my G.I. Bill got me through an MBA I managed to stay with the technocrats due to my electronics background. I like dealing with people who mean what they say and do what they promise and not try to milk every penny they can out of an accident. My profile tells what happened to my lovely wife on 17 September so I won't repeat it here. Real life is a bitch that gets in the way of things you would rather do.

A/N 2: Color me embarrassed I just found out that my chapters are too long and should be closer to 2500 words that 5000-6000. Please don't shoot me but I'm too old to change now. This one is only a bit over 6,370 words long excluding A/Ns and disclaimers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poppa John 6**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer and how I write money and time information. **

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**Started: 23 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 24 December 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Screw political correctness! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you, may your God bless you and your family and friends. A special thank you goes to those of you that take the time to review. I read and appreciate each and every one of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Chapter 5: <strong>_Harry and the others appeared and Harry started clapping, which was picked up by the Weasley twins then others and soon everyone was standing clapping._

**Poppa John 6**

**Hogwarts Great Hall – 4 November 1994**

"Mr. Potter…" Harry heard an old woman say.

"It's Lord Potter in conversation and the 8th Earl of Hereford or the 32nd Earl of Mercia if you're using written communication ma'am. Please keep in mind that these are your rules. We don't have peerage or Royalty in the good old USA because we broke from Old George in 1776. Would I be out of line asking who you are since you lot don't seem to be willing to introduce yourselves?" Harry answered.

"I'm Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, Lord Potter, and I was curious why you started clapping." McGonagall countered.

"Well," Harry replied, "the truth is I don't like Dumbledore because he stole from my family and went against my parents wills. However, he did the right thing and left with dignity. He had several choices and in my opinion, he made the best one for everyone concerned and I can appreciate and admire that. I don't think anyone in this hall needed to see a man die before or immediately after breakfast. While there are four of us I'm not sure we could have shielded everyone had a battle broken out ma'am," and smiled at the woman.

"Would you mind introducing you and your friends to the students and staff sir?" she asked.

"That will be easier on most of your students if I do that from the front of the Hall, and they don't have to keep swiveling their heads," Harry answered and led the Yukon 4 to the front of the hall.

Harry announced, "I am Harry James Potter, the son of James Charlus and Lily Marie Potter and grandson of Duke Charlus and Duchess Dorea Potter. Mom and I are descended from the de Bohun's making me the Eighth Earl of Herford. On dad's side I'm the thirty second Earl of Mercia and that's enough about me."

He continued, "On my left is my fiancée, Ms. Luna Marie Lovegood, a Third-Degree Battle Mage. On my right is Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom my best friend and a Fourth-Degree Battle Mage. On his right is his fiancée Ms. Hermione Jean Granger also a Third-Degree Battle Mage. I'm a Fourth-Degree Battle Mage and for those who are curious, there are seven degrees. The ladies aren't quite as aggressive in attacking as Neville, and I am, hence the difference. However, when they are on defense I don't want to take on either of them."

After a short pause Harry continued, "I'm sure you notice the difference in our sizes now versus our last visit. That is because of the time we spent in time compression. We have all lived seventeen years, at least experience wise. Normally, our bodies wouldn't change until our seventeenth calendar birth date. Our school healer is convinced it was brought on because of stress of my being involved in a tournament that I didn't enter."

Harry picked up after conjuring a glass of water wandlessly. "We four are close friends to the point that I consider Neville and Hermione my siblings. This summer Luna and I will be married. They were worried about me since we read about this cluster fuck called the Triwizard Tournament. It was abandoned because of the number of deaths among the best of the three schools. Where is the logic in killing off the cream of the crop? Well, it was Dumbledore's baby, and now he is gone, but we have to live with his fuck up."

"Language Lord Potter," Minerva nearly yelled.

"It's English, but I'm conversational in twenty two others including Swahili. If you don't like my language you may put up a silencing charm around yourself or leave. Trust me when I say that we heard worse from your students while we were disillusioned. I've yet to say anything that hasn't been said in a movie that any eleven year-old can go to madam. We came here with an open mind to get to know the other champions and students in our age group, but if you want we can leave as easily as we entered." Harry stood and retorted not backing down an inch but pushing McGonagall toward a corner she didn't want to be in.

"I haven't asked you to leave Lord Potter but I would hope that you tone the language down a notch or two," McGonagall confessed.

Harry bowed and said, "I'll try. Now we'll try to answer your questions if you introduce yourselves. The rules are simple; we'll either answer your question or say no comment. If we say no comment, we mean just that so move away from that subject. The one of us that is the most knowledgeable in the subject will be the one to answer your question…"

Luna piped up saying, "There are two veela in the room, one knows how to control her allure and the other is trying to attract my fiancé. She has five seconds to stop her shit or I'm going to take her out."

Everyone saw Fleur Delacour say something to a small girl. Luna interrupted her, "Fleur it isn't the young one. It's coming from the blonde bitch about three girls to your left." She then pointed a finger and a blonde slumped face forward into her plate.

A red head stood and asked, "I'm Fred Weasley, Lord Potter. You did say Ms. Lovegood was only a Third Degree Battle Mage right? What the hell is a Seventh Degree Battle Mage like?"

Harry laughed, "There are eleven certified Seventh Degree Battle Mages in the world and Poppa John is one of them. There are places that Neville and I can go that Luna and Hermione can't without our help because of the wards. There may be some place that Poppa John can't go, but he hasn't found one yet. He is the master of several martial arts and weapons that we haven't started yet, and we won't until we're fully mature. Just so you know; Luna chose to knock the bitch out rather than gutting her like a fish from here. Which, according to your laws, she has the right to do just that."

Neville spoke for the first time, "Trying mind control on the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House is a stupid thing to do. Trying to interfere with their engagement is even worse. If I had hit her, she would be plastered onto the back wall naked as the day she was born and with about as much hair. We didn't come here to make enemies. There are some things that won't be tolerated and messing with our fiancé it at the top of that list. We will obey British laws, as should everyone else here."

Hermione smacked Neville on his head, "The eleven and twelve-year-old boys didn't need to see what you would have done. Now they have that picture in their minds. I hope you're happy because the older boys are dreaming about what she would have looked like. Fleur you might want to warn her that if Neville had cursed her she would have remained bald forever."

Minerva interrupted by asking, "Since classes start in thirty minutes would it be all right to pick this up over lunch Lord Potter?"

Harry looked at the others who nodded, "That sounds good ma'am, what time is lunch?"

McGonagall answered, "Lunch is from 1130h to 1300h Lord Potter. I believe the other three Champions are free today if you want to meet with them."

Since that was the main reason they came they quickly agreed and were shown to the ante-chamber next to the Great Hall. As soon as the Yukon 4 and other champions were alone Harry put privacy charms up wandlessly.

Cedric laughed while saying, "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would like you Lord Potter."

"Ok, when we're alone its Harry unless things get formal and I'd rather that it be informal." Harry replied with a smile.

Fleur asked, "You really don't want to be here do you?"

"I don't want any part of anything that I'm forced into, and I was forced into this tournament. Had we been asked to come as observers we would probably have volunteered since the four of us like to travel and meet people. Fortunately, Dumbledore didn't enter me. It was some Death Eater named Barty Crouch Junior or something like that. It seems old Voldemort wanted my blood for a ritual, so he could return," Harry answered.

Victor spoke for the first time saying, "It was a damn good thing Mr. Rambo took care of the problem."

Harry agreed, "I agree. Poppa John didn't want me to have to kill someone at my age. He says any age is too young but especially any age less twenty-one. Besides that, there was a supposed prophecy that said only I could vanquish Moldyshorts, and I did that in '81. Well actually, dad charmed my crib, and mom placed the runes on me and my crib then sacrificed her life to power them. She knew he would kill me then turn her over to his pet Death Eaters. She didn't fight him and used old magic to power the runes. I should get a T-shirt that says 'I met Voldemort and all I got was this fucking T-shirt.'"

Luna smacked the back of his head, "Language Harry."

He ducked and replied, "Yes dear," with a smile and wink.

Harry called Tina and asked the elf for drinks and chips. They talked about the tasks, and Harry laid them out and suggested that they finish in January, so they could get on with their studies and lives. No one wanted to put off their NEWTs or re-do a year. Harry opened a portal and took them to Royal Coach Drive. Harry and Luna showed them several things on the Internet and told them how the NAAM students did most of their research. They spent an hour in Yukon, but it was dark and not much to see so they went back to the ante-chamber.

…O…

At lunch, the questions continued.

Harry laughed when he was asked, "I'm Susan Bones, Lord Potter why don't you like us British?"

Still chuckling he answered, "I love one British subject enough to ask her to marry me. I think of another as my brother. I love their parents and have visited Great Britain yearly for the past nine summers. I think Dumbledore kept Great Britain's magicals seventy-five years behind most of the world. Your purebloods attitude that muggles are less than wizards couldn't be more wrong. In the US, we use their technology to do things that can't be done with magic. Now I do have heartburn against Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid but that is personal."

Before anyone could ask another question Hermione interjected, "Lord Potter and I hold dual citizenships American and British. Like you we are both subjects of the crown."

"I'm Cho Chang, what do you mean we're seventy-five years behind the rest of the world?"

Luna stood and replied, "Well look around you. Where are your electric lights? Do you have modern projectors in your classrooms? Where are your computers that we can connect to the Internet to do our research? Where are your Televisions, so I have entertainment or outside learning opportunities? Where is your telephone that lets me call my parents and tell them when I'll be home this evening? I could go on, but I think you get the point."

That led to more questions that caused the rest of the time to be spent on answering questions about Computers, TVs, and the Internet. Finally, McGonagall shooed them off to class. She then turned to Harry and asked, "Lord Potter what is your heartburn with Hagrid and me?"

Harry stood to his full height and looked at her and Hagrid while he answered, "You and Hagrid along with Dumbledore tried to leave me with the people that my parents specifically told you that I was not to go near. I didn't know this until their portrait woke up, and they told me. Fortunately for me, Fawkes did what was right but you two damn sure didn't."

Hagrid spoke for the first time saying, "Professor Dumbledore said he had his reasons and was your guardian."

The temperature in the Great Hall dropped about twenty degrees. Then Harry asked, "Are you telling me that my parents are lying to me, and they didn't tell you I was not to go near the Dursleys?"

Luna placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't go off and do something you'll regret."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. He then looked at Hagrid and demanded, "I want a fucking answer and will mind rape you to get it, half giant or not."

Minerva interjected, "Lord Potter your parents didn't lie to you. In our defense, we did what we were told and followed his lead. He told us it was for the greater good and for the best."

Hermione spoke, "Do you know how many German and Japanese war criminals were hung after using that as a defense? You both chose to disregard the wishes of the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House. You could be tried as an accessory to attempted line theft for that alone."

Harry interrupted stating, "McGonagall just so you know Dumbledore confessed that the greater good he spoke of was his greater good. I would have hoped at your and Hagrid's ages you would have been honest with yourselves. Fleur, Cedric, and Victor we'll see if you can train with us at NAAM. If we stay here, I'm going to end up killing someone, and disappointing my parents and Poppa John. There is no one in this jerkwater back-ass-ward place worth that. I hope you've looked up how to deal with dragons since we'll have to take a false egg from a nesting mother."

Harry waved his hand and a portal opened Hermione followed by Luna, then Neville and Harry stepped through. Cedric looked at Hagrid and McGonagall and said, "Well you two sure shot the work the three of us did to hell. Thanks."

McGonagall huffed up like a blowfish, "Mr. Diggory detention."

Cedric laughed and responded with, "PISS OFF Headmistress! I've read the rules and have done nothing wrong. I wonder how long you'll last as Headmistress after the news that you drove Lord Potter from Hogwarts, Dumbledore lasted less than an hour after the news broke. Trust me the news will break since Luna's father runs the Quibbler. If I were you, I would prepare for a visit from a pissed-off Queen's Wizard."

…OO…

The Yukon 4 surprised Xeno and Mia, by appearing outside of the Rookery in the early afternoon rather than after dinner. While Harry excused himself and took a walk, Luna and the other two explained what happened at Hogwarts. They really weren't sure why Harry went off on McGonagall and said so.

"She and Hagrid knew I wasn't supposed to go near the Dursleys. They hate magic and Petunia detested mom, her sister. Vernon is a bully who wouldn't hesitate to abuse a baby. Dumbledore wanted a beat down young wizard that knew nothing of the magical world he could mold me into a weapon. My problem is that those two knew I was not to go there and did nothing about it. They were supposed to be friends of mom and dads." Harry stated surprising the others that he was in the room.

Xeno sighed but explained, "Harry what you may not know is that at the time everyone thought the sun rose and sat in Dumbledore's arse. He was the leader of the light, and the only one Voldemort feared. In addition, magically no one except John and Voldemort approached him in power. Harry, son, are you sure you aren't looking for an excuse not to be in that dirty, dingy, old castle that has no meaning to you?"

Harry confessed, "Well Uncle Xeno, I won't rule that out as a possibility. I find it hard to believe that she would ask such a question. She had to know that I knew she was there, and that Hagrid brought me to Dumbledore at #4 Privet Drive. Although part of my problem with McGonagall is that mom, and dad said she was Dumbledore's right hand."

Mia interjected, "If you're going to live in Great Britain and serve on the Wizengamot, and in the House of Lords don't you think it might be nice to have allies here? I don't know how you can do that if you don't know anyone. Once British wizards leave school, they tend to be more concerned with business than making friends. Friends and allies are usually made in school, although like most things, there are the rare exceptions."

Harry flopped down on the couch and rubbed his temples. Luna sat by Harry and rubbed his back.

Harry sighed, "I know you're right Mia. However, not only is the place backward but so are the people in it. I have absolutely nothing in common with them. I realize that this is your and Luna's home, but why does it have to stay in the 1930s or earlier? You and Xeno know that magic and electricity work well together, what keeps you from using it except pureblood bigotry?"

Xeno answered, "We don't need electricity or Television. I'll admit that a telephone is a beneficial thing for communication and more convenient than the floo. I agree that your computers are an advantageous thing unless you become a slave to them. The Internet can be beneficial or bad depending on how it is used Harry. I don't think technology for the sake of technology is a good thing."

Neville came to Harry's defense, "Xeno we were able to learn what we have in twelve years because of that technology. Without electric lights, our eyes would have forced us to quit studying in a short time. Yes, the television provided us with entertainment, but it also provided us with several classes we wouldn't have had without it. Dad is looking forward to getting Longbottom Hall connected to the power grid."

Hermione admitted, "We may be a bit spoiled in the US. However, the Far East, Australia, Africa, and India are more up to date. Even the Middle East and Russia are much more modern than what we see here especially at Hogwarts. I'm not sure I could be comfortable spending the night in that drafty old castle. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus may think it's charming, and maybe it was fifteen or twenty years ago, but it isn't now, at least to me. What they don't consider is that they didn't know any better."

Harry suggested, "Perhaps with Dumbledore gone things will change."

Neville chuckled, "Sure Flash, and the moon is made of green cheese. It might change with Flitwick or someone new responsible, but McGonagall will keep the status quo, since that's all that she knows. None of us is willing to admit that suddenly becoming an adult is hard to handle. One day, we're fourteen and the next we're seventeen in body and legally, but our minds haven't caught up yet."

They took a break from solving the problems of the British wizard world and helped Mia get dinner ready. After they ate, Luna and Neville stayed in Great Britain while Harry and Hermione went back to the Farm.

While the Yukon 4 was at the Rookery, the Hogwarts students were getting brought up to date on what happened between them and McGonagall. Before the curfew for the first-year students took effect the Owlery was empty as letters winged their way south. One letter made its way to the Minister but several made their way to the Daily Prophet. The four had already sent Thomas Wolf their memories of what went on with the new headmistress.

…OOO…

At the farm, Harry and Hermione, was talking to John, her parents, and the portraits. They had been discussing what happened at Hogwarts and Harry's feelings about Great Britain.

Harry tossed his hands in the air while stating firmly, "I know what you want me to do, I know it is what is expected of me, and I know that Great Britain is Luna's home, but what I don't know is if I can live there. I don't want to sit on their Wizengamot or in the House of Lords. But, more than that I don't want to hurt Luna. What happens if I truly can't stand to live in the UK? This isn't good for either of us and has the potential to drive us apart."

"That won't happen you ass!" Harry heard Luna say in a voice that indicated she was not pleased. "I definitely want to visit my parents quite often but there is no reason for us to live in the UK except for the Potter holdings. I'll sell them off before I let that drive us apart. The problem as I see it is that we had this fairy tale picture of Hogwarts painted by Sirius, Remus, and your parents. What we see and what is real, is that Hogwarts is a fucking nightmare that I want no part of."

They were interrupted by the phone ringing but that just slowed Luna down temporarily.

Luna's rant gathered steam, "If Edward VIII can abdicate to marry who he wanted, then you can give your Wizengamot proxy to Sirius or Uncle Frank. Just because you can, sit in the House of Lords doesn't mean you have to. What grandpa Charlus did, suited him and grandma Dorea it may not suit us. What we do at seventeen, twenty-five, and fifty might be three vastly different things. I don't think I want to sit in the vault chair at this time, and I don't think you should either. We have time to do that later thanks to Poppa John."

Luna paused, and before she could get started again Harry kissed her on the lips. It shocked her enough she opened her mouth slightly, and he slipped her some tongue in front of John, Sirius, Remus, her parents, and the portraits. When they parted and saw everyone looking at them, they turned beet red.

"Hey, we're engaged and I can kiss my fiancé," Harry stated.

Xeno laughed while replying, "You're right of course, but I think you broke my daughter."

John interrupted the laughter, "That was Prime Minister (PM) Major's office. We have an appointment with him at 0800h for breakfast at Buckingham Palace. We need to wear our best suits and nice conservative cocktail dresses for the ladies. I sent Dolly to the Grangers to tell them the news. PM Major's office said they didn't know if Her Majesty would be there or not. I suggest we be prepared just in case."

Charlus spoke up saying, "If you weren't going to meet her, you wouldn't be meeting at Buckingham Palace you'd be at 10 Downing Street. John, wear your dress uniform, including the small medals."

Sirius laughed saying, "I'm glad it's you lot and not me."

John put a quick stop to that by saying, "Baron Black you're on the guest list as is Professor Lupin. Just think I'm the only non-British subject in the group. Charlus I don't have a British uniform."

The portrait would have huffed if it could, "Wear your US Army Dress Uniform, you flippin' Zebra*…"

"Where did you hear that term Charlus?" John demanded.

"I worked with both the British and American Armies in WWII. I know what the troops call their NCOs and Officers." Charlus chuckled telling Dorea, James and Lily, he would explain it later.

Dolly and Tina informed them that they would take care of their family, as good elves should.

As it turned out the Royal Family was at Windsor Castle, and Mr. Major had booked a large conference room in Buckingham Palace because of the number of magicals he was meeting. He actually thought Madam Bones was pulling his leg about Voldemort being back and John killing him. After checking with MI-5W, he decided he could get the full story from John. It would give him a chance to meet magicals other than Amelia and Croaker who he found kind of vague.

In the end, both groups learned from each other. Mr. Major asked why this group dressed like normal people. He was surprised at how much time the Lovegoods and Longbottoms spent in the non-magical world. When they mentioned some of the places, they had been together the PM was amazed that the purebloods were that connected to the non-magical world. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that John Major would be briefing Her Majesty on the meeting.

From the magicals point of view, it wasn't a total waste of time because they got to meet the PM and were impressed by him. They all thought it was something that John, Sirius, Frank, and Xeno could have done in the PM's office. The young ones started ragging John about dragging them along to a boring political dog and pony show just to keep him company. It actually wasn't that far from the truth since it was John that told the PM who would be coming with him.

After everyone else went to bed, Harry went back to the portrait room to talk to his parents and grandparents.

"Mum, dad, are you disappointed in me for not wanting to go to Hogwarts or live in England?" Harry asked quietly.

"Son you need to do what is best for you. If anyone is to blame for this, it is Dumbledore. Normally, you would have been raised in England by Sirius. We chose John partly to get you away from Dumbledore's manipulations. Don't take that wrong, John Rambo is a good man, and we knew he would be a great guardian for you. There was always the chance that this would happen unless Dumbledore died and things changed back there." James told his son.

"Harry there is nothing that says you have to sit on the Wizengamot or in the House of Lords. Of course, because of our holdings in Great Britain, you need to be aware of what goes on there and in both worlds. I only went to Parliament when Her Majesty addressed that body. I did that primarily to help with security. I never voted in the House of Lords. Augusta Longbottom was my proxy on the Wizengamot for years even when her husband sat the Longbottom seat. However, we did discuss the issues." Charlus informed his grandson.

Harry turned back to his parent's portrait. "Thanks dad and granddad that makes me feel better. Mum I'm sorry I can't like your favorite teacher. Every time I see McGonagall, I see her leaving me on the Dursleys doorstep. Then I see what Fawkes showed me what my life would have been like there and my blood boils. She knew your wishes as did Hagrid, and they rejected that for Dumbledore, some friend they turned out to be."

"Harry her mistake was following Dumbledore blindly, but many other people did that including us at first. He was very subtle and you had to look hard to see through his façade. He said all the right words but only took action enough to keep most people fooled." Lily's portrait replied.

"Son, just because you effectively aged three years in a day and were declared an adult doesn't mean you know how to act like one. In many ways, you still think like a fourteen year-old. All we ask is that you think before you talk or leap and your potty mouth don't go over well in mixed company," James reminded his son.

"Thanks dad," Harry replied and faded back to his bedroom. He had a lot to think about.

…OOOO…

When Luna came downstairs to help her mother with breakfast, she was surprised to see Harry already cooking. Without saying a word, Harry indicated for her to sit and he put her tea in front of her then kissed her forehead and went back to helping Mia.

"Potter, explain now," Luna grumbled.

Harry smiled as he admitted, "Its simple dear, I had a long talk with the portraits last night. Then I did a lot of thinking before I went to sleep after turning back six hours. It seems that you, Hermione, and Neville have taken to this sudden change in age better than I have. I've decided that much of the time I'm still thinking like a fourteen-year-old in an adult world. I'm not sure it would have helped recognizing our true age earlier. Between that, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the friggin' tournament, I was overwhelmed."

Before she could answer Harry continued, "I don't want to sound like a whiney butt, but it is a lot to take in all at once. I have no clue what I would have done without you and the others especially Poppa John. We may have the knowledge and have passed the tests to be fourth degree Battle Mages but the truth is we lack experience. Getting that against someone like Voldemort could have been a disaster for me, and all of you. Poppa John took care of that and Dumbles for us."

Harry turned to look at his fiancé, "I'm not sure I can forgive McGonagall. She followed Dumbledore blindly as my parents say that many others did. They told me a lot of things last evening. Apparently among other things he is a master manipulator and fooled most people…"

Mia interrupted by stating, "Harry they're right, he had all of us fooled at least at first. It was only when we got together and worked things out with input from several people that the true picture emerged. Although it was an ugly picture, it was hard to convince others that it showed the true Dumbledore. He helped somewhat by bringing Snape into the Order of the Phoenix. Not many of us liked that man and your parents both refused to be in the same room with him."

Harry nodded adding, "Mom and Dad told me about Snivellus. Of course, Sirius blamed Snape for their problems. Remus and dad thought it was a case of mutual instant dislike with Snape outnumbered two to one at first. I see it as both sides being immature and both bullied the other. Sirius admits he went too far and could have got both Snape and Remus killed."

Mia asked, "Do you know what happened to Snape?"

Harry finished his tea before answering. "He shoveled Dragon dung until Poppa John took Voldemort down. When Voldemort drew magic from his followers, Snape died with the other Death Eaters. Being a spy for Voldemort didn't help him in the end. I think it's funny that Dumbledore is now shoveling shit. It's a pity that the old man had over ten years to change Hogwarts and didn't. According to Ragnok he spent most of his time trying to think of ways around the vow."

Luna mumbled, "Great man my ass."

Harry just continued without commenting, "The old fart still was going to try to get me to stay at Hogwarts. He had this grand plan to get hooked up with one of his followers daughters."

Luna interrupted, "Who?"

Harry shrugged, "Some gal named Ginerva or Ginevra Weasley or something like that. According to Dumbledore's mind, she looks like mom so I would automatically fall for her. I guess he subscribes to the incest is best policy so prevalent with Voldemort's supporters."

Luna and Mia both broke out laughing. Mia quit first but Luna was reduced to giggles.

Mia informed Harry, "That's priceless Harry. When Molly found out she was pregnant with a girl, she had Arthur ask your dad for a betrothal contract between you two. James ran him off, saying Potter's didn't do contracts until the children said whom they wanted to marry. He and Lily liked Arthur but didn't care at all for Molly. Then Molly rubs a lot of people the wrong way. Lils used to call her a loud mouth bint. That's a British word and is used as a contemptuous term used to refer to a woman or girl. It's not as derogatory as bitch, slut, or some of your American terms I won't mention."

Harry looked at Mia and said, "I take it she's not someone I want to get to know. Luna do you know the Weasleys?"

Luna nodded as she swallowed her tea, "Yes, Ginny isn't bad except for being a bit spoiled. I don't see that she looks like Mama Lily though, except both have red hair. I doubt she would make a play for you since we're engaged, and she's a pureblood from a minor house."

"Good, I don't need another hassle at Hogwarts. Mangas told Poppa John that we could bring visitors but that we couldn't train there and distract the other students. I hoped for something different but I can see his point. I thought I might invite the Champions and their Headmasters or Headmistress. It will give the other schools and idea of how we learned," Harry replied.

Luna agreed saying, "I think that's a good idea. Don't forget you need to go to Romania and talk to the dragons."

Harry kissed her forehead and thanked her for the reminder. They cleared the table then went to visit Neville at Longbottom Hall. They had a similar conversation with Frank and Alice leaving out the part about Ginevra Weasley. Frank suggested trying to make friends with the sixth and seventh year students instead of the younger ones. Alice agreed but reminded them to be friendly to all of the students including the first years.

**Hogwarts – 5 November 1994**

The Yukon 4 spent the night of 4 November studying until 0300h on the 5th then they played games and goofed off until 0500h. At 0500h, they were joined by John who led them to what looked like a tool shed. Inside it was an eight bedroom apartment with kitchen and living room. The real advantage of the place was it could do time compression. They did three hours of time compression inside for three minutes of outside time. John set the alarm for 1100h so they could be in the Great Hall at Hogwarts for breakfast.

Unknown to the Yukon 4 John had arranged for the Ministers of Bulgaria, France, and Great Britain to join them for breakfast. The Ministers would bring their own people who were involved in the tournament. Amelia Bones brought Jessup Chambers, Crouch's replacement, and Ludo Bagman. André Delacour escorted Jacque Beaumont, Director of International Magical Cooperation, and Henri Foy, Director of Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ivan Danchev was accompanied by Stefan Ivanov, Director of International Magical Cooperation, and Nikola Markov, Director of Department of Magical Games and Sports.

The Great Hall expanded and a table appeared in the back parallel to the Head Table and to the right of the entry doors. It was large enough to hold all sixteen that were scheduled to meet after breakfast. Those seated included: the three from the British, Bulgarian, and French ministries; three from NAAM and the United States Wizard Congress, Mangas, Geronimo, and John; and the four Headmasters; McGonagall, Maxime, Purser, and Naiche III. Their agenda included the dates and location of the TWT tasks.

**Yukon 4**

The Yukon 4 sat at the Hufflepuff table since they had talked to Cedric the most. The tall Hogwarts Champion smiled when he saw them and introduced Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Leanne Rhymes, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff. Harry frowned at the looks that some students were giving them as they sat at the other tables.

"Ok, I know we're different and I've not said anything good about Hogwarts but why is it no one else has introduced themselves?" Harry asked and his demeanor put the other three on alert.

"Well you're sitting with the duffers Lord Potter. The table behind you and me is the Gryffindors and the house of the brave. The one immediately in front of us is Ravenclaw House for those who are the most intelligent. The one against the far wall is Slytherin House for those who are cunning. We are the loyal and hardworking ones therefore we're the duffers who couldn't get in one of the other houses." Cedric replied as serious as Harry had seen him.

Harry laughed and said, "Bullshit. The Gryffindors are cannon fodder, the Ravenclaws are nerds, the Slytherins are dark, and the 'Puffs are the only one worth knowing. If you don't believe me, tell me why the Goblet of Fire picked a Puff as Hogwarts Champion. In NAAM, we sit with whomever we want to, and it's rarely the same group more than two or three times a week. Normally a group is made up by years such as 1, 2, and 3 or 2, 3, and 4. The exception is after OWLs the NEWT and Master's students tend to sit together."

Neville added, "We do have subgroups such as ours that are real close friends and tend to stay together. Our tables seat eight and twelve and we rarely sit at the same one three times in a row. We don't have houses we have classes and those can change. We have time compression sessions and can take as many as two in one summer. A two calendar week session outside gives us a full year in the school. Yes, we age at the inside rate and generally spend three months inside time getting used to our new real ages when we turn seventeen according to the calendar."

Luna continued, "One of the problems with us is that we're not used to being seventeen yet. We only got two weeks to get used to our physical body and the difference in our power. I'll admit that Harry is not the most patient person in the world and can be a real ass. His problem is that he's as honest as the day is long and says what he thinks in the language, he's thinking it in. When you spend as much time with Battle Mages as we do you soon learn to talk like one."

Hermione interjected, "Our Battle training is given by warriors that have all served in various militaries not just in the USA. They are a rough bunch and talk rough mostly when we fight. However, that also carries over to normal conversation with other Mages. Their attitude is a simple one; if you can't stand the language leave the class and do not return. To get to level four, I have to beat three level four Battle Mages with no rest between them."

Cedric asked, "So Harry you have to beat three level five Mages to get to level five?"

"No, I have to beat four in two groups of two with no rest between the groups. We can use wands, wandless, knives, throwing stars, spears, nun chucks, but not firearms. Fortunately, the healers are close-by and have some great anti-scarring potions," Harry replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

**Meanwhile at the conference table**

TBC

***Note:** It's a joke people. In the US military, a high ranking NCO is called a Zebra, which is an ass (donkey) with stripes. I was a Zebra before I retired, although some people say that I'm still an ass, I just don't wear the stripes on my clothes anymore. It is said that once a Marine always a Marine. I think for some of us that holds true no matter what branch of the service you were in. My second son still acts like a Sergeant First Class after being retired four years. He has the balls to accuse me of still being in my MSgt mode at times, and my lovely wife agrees with him. I sent him a 110 (Fuck you strong letter follows) he sent back 130 (Go pound sand in your ass). Youngsters today (he's 50) have no respect for their elders. The audacity of some people is just flat unbelievable, how dare they disrespect their elders.

**A/N: It has taken me nearly a month to do what I hoped to do in three days or less, for that I apologize. **


End file.
